


Nous sommes deux frères

by Arena_Creen



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Gen, Orochimaru Being Orochimaru (Naruto), Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arena_Creen/pseuds/Arena_Creen
Summary: Sasuke apprend la vérité sur son frère et change ses plans, voulant obtenir justice. Sakura prend une décision radicale qui contrecarrera ses projets et l'obligera à se rendre à Konoha. Naruto et Sasuke mettent fin à la guerre, mais ce dernier se retrouve à devoir payer pour ses crimes. Pendant ce temps, Orochimaru cours toujours, Shikamaru et l'équipe 8 sont sur le coup... Le Sannin est près à montrer que la paix n'est qu'une utopie. Alors que Sasuke doit faire ses preuves pour montrer sa bonne foi, Naruto ne peut se relâcher devant la nouvelle menace qui prendra des dimensions inattendues.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Vérité et déception

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu envie d'écrire une fanfiction se passant après la 4ème Grande Guerre car c'est une période sur laquelle on ne sait pas grand chose et c'est toujours inspirant ! J'aime réfléchir aux liens entre les personnages et imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu être dans d'autres circonstances, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**_**Cette fanfiction se passera juste après la 4ème Grande Guerre Shinobi. Elle commence par un retour en arrière, après le combat de Sasuke contre Itachi.** _ **

Sasuke venait d'apprendre toute la vérité sur son frère, de la bouche de celui qui se faisait appeler Madara. Il lui avait ordonné de le laisser seul alors qu'il recouvrait encore de son combat fratricide. L'Uchiha était perdu, ne savait plus contre qui tourner sa rage et sa haine. Tout ce temps à haïr ce frère qu'au fond de lui il aimait toujours, à couper ses liens pour devenir plus fort, tout ça en vain ! Il devait se calmer avant de refaire une crise d'angoisse mais c'était trop pour lui. Comment, comment son frère avait il pu tout sacrifier pour Konoha et lui... Malgré les explications de Madara au sujet des traumatismes de son frère suite à la 3e Grande Guerre, Sasuke peinait à comprendre comment Itachi avait pu trouver la force d'accomplir une telle mission.

Sasuke en voulait à Konoha de s'être servit de son frère, à Danzo, au Conseil. Tous ces sacrifices pour être traîné dans la boue jusqu'à sa mort ! Toute cette souffrance que son frère avait du subir... Ils ne le méritaient pas. Même s'il respectait son frère, quelqu'un devait payer. Le Conseil et Danzo paieraient. Sasuke passa un moment à pleurer son frère et le lendemain, l'équipe Hebi se tenait prête à recevoir leurs nouvelles directives. Madara se tenait en retrait dans un arbre.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Suigetsu, une paille à la bouche.

Sasuke garda le silence pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre. Son Mangekyou Sharingan s'activa.

« À partir de maintenant nous sommes Taka. Je veux la tête de Danzo. »

Il commencera par lui, en profitant du sommet des Kage pour se charger de son cas. Sasuke se tourna alors vers Madara.

« Emmène-moi au Sommet des Kage. 

\- Tu te mets à me donner des ordres... Soit, je vais t'y conduire, la vérité doit enfin éclater. Mais à une condition, rejoint l'Akatsuki. 

\- Et qu'est ce que ça m'apporterait ? 

\- Notre but est de récupérer les Bijuus et annihiler les villages cachés, tu aurais tout à gagner à nous rejoindre. »

Sasuke le toisa.

« Votre petite chasse aux démons ne m'intéresse pas et j'en ai que faire des villages, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est faire payer le Conseil de Konoha. »

Madara le fixa à travers son masque. Il n'avait pas prévu un tel refus, que Sasuke rechigne à se venger tout bonnement de Konoha tout entier. Mais soit, ce gamin était imprévisible et ne suivait que son instinct.

« Comme tu voudras... »

Les jours passèrent et le groupe arriva au pays du Fer, non loin du lieu de réunion des cinq Kage. Sasuke savait ne pas pouvoir affronter tout ce beau monde que Karin avait repéré . Il attendrait... Ce que Sasuke ignorait , était que Zetsu blanc avait pour mission de révéler sa présence aux Kage. Privés de l'effet de surprise, ils durent faire face aux gardes samouraïs et au Raikage. Ce dernier n'eut aucune hésitation à sacrifier l'un de son bras contre le ténébreux. L'intervention de Gaara empêcha l'affrontement de prendre une tournure dramatique.

À la seconde où Danzo avait pris connaissance de la présence de Sasuke, il avait compris que l'adolescent savait la vérité. Sans prévenir il quitta précipitamment le Sommet, ses deux gardes du corps sur ses traces.

Malheureusement, il trouva Sasuke sur sa route. Lors du combat contre Danzo, ce dernier lui confirma la mission d'Itachi. Fou de rage, Sasuke avait abusé de ses nouvelles pupilles et sa vue commença à se brouiller. Néanmoins, il pu abattre Danzo et récupéra chaque sharingan sur son bras, les enfermant à l'aide d'un sceau. Épuisé, Sasuke posa un genou à terre, Karin lui proposa de mordre son bras, ce qu'il fit sans broncher. Ses forces lui revenaient mais son crâne et ses yeux le faisaient toujours souffrir, en plus de sa vue trouble. Madara de son côté, s'était occupé des garde du corps.

« Tes yeux Sasuke... »

l baissa la tête sur ses mains et jura. À ce moment-là, une présence familière apparut derrière eux. Sakura. Sasuke dû froncer les sourcils pour voir clairement son visage, elle semblait déterminée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura ? 

\- Sasuke-kun... Je suis venu t'arrêter... »

Sasuke la dévisagea, il déduit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le trouver aussi vite sans aide. Et en effet, Sakura avait assommé Kiba, Lee et Sai après que le premier lui ait donné sa localisation. Depuis que la menace de l'Akatsuki pesait, tous les shinobis potentiellement dangereux avait été répertoriés et une autorisation de prendre en chasse Sasuke avait été demandée par les villages, ce que Danzo s'était empressé de donner afin de se débarrasser du Uchiha.

« Tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? J'ai tué Danzo et les autres membres du Conseil le rejoindront bientôt. 

\- Tu as tué un candidat au poste de Hokage ?! S'effara Sakura.

\- Il n'avait rien d'un Hokage !! » Cria Sasuke, perdant son calme. 

Sakura eut un mouvement de recul, elle ne comprenait pas. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Elle voulait arrêter la haine de Sasuke, l'empêcher d'aggraver son cas d'avantage. Elle se mit à lui lancer des shurikens. Sasuke et Karin les esquivèrent sans problème. Le brun dit à la rousse de rester à l'écart.

« Katon, Hosenka no jutsu ! »

Des boules de feu volèrent vers la rose, qui sauta du pont pour les esquiver. Sasuke plongea également pour foncer sur Sakura et s'en suivit un échange au corps à corps. Bien que Sasuke n'utilisait pas son Sharingan pour soulager ses yeux, il n'eut pas vraiment de mal à éviter les coups de son ex-coéquipière. Cette dernière ne se battait absolument pas avec le désir de l'arrêter. Elle sauta au-dessus de lui et lui jeta de nouveau des kunais et shurikens. Ennuyé, Sasuke esquiva sur l'eau de nouveau.

« C'est comme ça que tu comptes m'avoir ? »

Mais sa vision trouble le trompa et un kunai vint égratigner sa joue, son mouvement d'esquive effectué trop tard. Peu importe, ce n'était pas ainsi que Sakura pourrait le neutraliser. Seulement, la chûnin cessa tout mouvement. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Des vertiges commencèrent à le prendre.

Au même moment, Naruto arriva sur place avec Kakashi.

« Sakura-chan, tu vas bien ? Ne fais pas ça ! »

Naruto voulait empêcher Sakura d'affronter Sasuke mais il se figea à la scène. Sasuke était en train de suffoquer, Karin à ses côtés. Ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues, son visage pâle et son chakra ne l'écoutait plus. Karin dû le soutenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas complètement dans l'eau. 

« Tu l'as empoisonné, Sakura ? » Compris tout de suite le ninja copieur.

La concernée baissa les yeux, un voile de panique y apparut. Sasuke cracha du sang et Naruto courut vers lui.

« Sasuke ! Tiens bon ! Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! Soigne-le tout de suite, ça va le tuer ! » S'écria Naruto envers Sakura.

Cette dernière regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait sombrer peu à peu, les regrets finirent par la submerger et les larmes aux yeux, elle les rejoint. Le groupe quitta la rivière pour rejoindre la rive.

« Sas'ke reste éveillé, tu m'entends ? » S'inquiétait Naruto, mais le brun n'était déjà plus vraiment conscient de ce qui l'entourait.

Sa poitrine le brûlait, son corps entier lui faisait mal et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se sentait partir... Sakura sortit un antidote de sa poche sous le regard noir de Karin, qui n'avait qu'une envie, lui faire payer. Mais à trois contre un, elle savait n'avoir aucune chance. Pendant ce temps, Madara avait choisi de battre en retraite, puisque que Sasuke refusait de les rejoindre.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Cracha Naruto.

\- Naruto écoutes moi je... »

\- Écouter quoi ?! Tu as voulu le tuer ! Après tout ce temps à vouloir le ramener ! Et tu dis l'aimer ! Sasuke est comme un frère pour moi comment tu as pu me faire ça ?! 

\- Je voulais le libérer de cette haine, tu comprends ça ? Au moins... tu aurais arrêté de te faire du mal à le chercher... »

Naruto grinça des dents, ses jointures devenues blanches à force de serrer les poings.

« Tu penses que le libérer par la mort est la bonne solution Sakura ? Tu penses que je n'aurai pas souffert de sa mort ?! Je le sauverai, même si ça doit me prendre des années ! C'est mon meilleur ami ! 

\- Il n'a jamais rien fait pour toi comment peux tu l'appeler ainsi ?! »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux, elle ne comprenait rien.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais été seule. Ne t'approche plus de lui ! »

\- Bien, calmez vous tous les deux. Sakura, tu n'avais pas à prendre cette décision toute seule, c'était trop dangereux... Intervint leur sensei.

Sakura baissa à nouveau la tête alors que Sasuke eut une crise de toux violacée, il rejetait le poison, menaçant littéralement de vomir.

« Sakura c'est ça ? La rose tourna la tête vers Karin. – Tu aurais regretté de l'avoir tué, vous ne savez pas tout... »

Elle n'ajouta rien malgré l'insistance du blond. Sakura se sentit mal en apprenant qu'elle aurait pu l'avoir tué pour rien. Kakashi attacha Karin, la faisant captive et Naruto prit Sasuke inconscient sur son dos, sans un regard pour sa coéquipière qui l'avait en son sens, trahi.

Ils devaient marcher des heures pour retrouver les autres. La nuit tombait et Kakashi décida qu'ils posent un campement. Les trois ninjas de Konoha feraient des rondes pour surveiller Karin et l'état de Sasuke.

« Je ne compte pas dormir. »

Naruto fixait le visage endormi de Sasuke, soucieux de voir ses traits crispés comme s'il souffrait encore du poison. Il ne voulait pas que Sakura le veille, il n'avait plus confiance en elle pour l'heure. Durant la nuit, Naruto s'était occupé à essuyer la bouche de son ami chaque fois qu'il crachait un peu de poison. L'essentiel était détruit par l'antidote mais quelques rejets subsistaient.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Sasuke... » demanda le blond en sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant son réveil.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla bien que Naruto veillait, l'ambiance fut glaciale. Naruto refusait d'échanger avec la chûnin.

« Naruto... Je suis désolée... Je pensais... »

\- Déjà tu tentes de me faire croire que tu m'aimes en me mentant et maintenant ça, qu'est ce qui te prends Sakura ? » La coupa sèchement le genin.

Le -chan avait complètement disparu, signe que Naruto était vraiment blessé.

« C'est trop dur pour moi de vous voir vous déchirer comme ça ! Je voulais y mettre fin.. »

\- Mais ça te ne regarde pas ! »

Sakura le fixa avec de grands yeux.

« C'est entre lui et moi, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Si c'est trop dur pour toi, n'interfère plus jamais. Je ramènerai Sasuke et il reprendra sa place dans l'équipe 7. »

Sakura n'ajouta rien. Que pouvait-elle dire. Elle avait échoué sur toute la ligne, n'avait pas compris les convictions et motivations qui poussaient Naruto à ne pas abandonner Sasuke. Pire, elle avait perdu sa confiance.

Le lendemain matin, alors que tous dormaient encore sauf Naruto, Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux. L'antidote avait fait son effet, bien que le noiraud sentait que son corps était encore engourdi. Sa vue était toujours floue, il fallait absolument que Karin lui greffe les yeux de son frère s'il ne voulait pas finir aveugle. Naruto remarqua son réveil et se rapprocha doucement avant de chuchoter. Le brun sursauta, ses sens encore trop embourbés pour le sentir.

« Hey Sas'ke, comment tu te sens ? 

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? »

\- J'ai rattrapé Sakura, avec Kakashi-sensei après qu'elle t'ait... Alors ? »

Sasuke prit une seconde pour se remémorer les derniers évènements. Sakura l'avait empoisonné et puis plus rien... Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait vraiment tenté de l'éliminer de la sorte. Même pour lui, ça faisait mal... Naruto remarqua son visage s'assombrir.

« Ça va... Autant que ça peut après avoir frôlé la mort. Répondit-il, amer. – Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ? »

Ne devrait-il pas être mort à l'heure actuelle ?

« Quand je suis arrivé, elle a réalisé et t'as donné un antidote... Je ne pense pas pouvoir lui pardonner. »

Sasuke regarda devant lui, une clairière s'étendait près du campement. Sans Naruto, aurait elle changé d'avis ? Peut importait, elle avait voulu le tuer c'était tout ce qui comptait ! Sasuke tenta de se lever difficilement, ses bras étaient encore faibles.

« Attends laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Il voulut refuser mais ses bras flanchèrent. Naruto le retint sous les aisselles et il pu s'asseoir. Rien que cela avait suffit à le mettre un peu en nage. Ce poison, avait été très puissant.

« Elle a vraiment voulu en finir avec moi... »

Sasuke voulu cacher le pincement qu'il ressentit mais Naruto n'en manqua rien. Il s'était fait la même réflexion. Un poison avec des effets aussi rapide, elle avait voulu que ça ne dure pas.

« Moi aussi ça me dépasse... Sasuke... Karin nous a dit que... Sakura aurait regretté de t'avoir tué car on ne sait pas tout.. de quoi parlait elle ? »

Sasuke tourna la tête vers Karin, qui se réveillait doucement, fixa Naruto puis baissa la tête.

« Oui, j'aimerais aussi savoir ce qui t'as poussé à tuer Danzo, un candidat au poste de Hokage. » Surgit la voix grave de Kakashi, on aurait dit qu'il était réveillé depuis longtemps et n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Se doutant que ce serait long, le jônin proposa tout de même de manger avant que Sasuke ne s'explique. Le gris ne savait pas s'il comptait le faire mais ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix de toute façon. Dans sa position il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Le repas se fit dans le calme. Naruto se risqua à échanger un peu avec Sasuke et fut surprit de le voir répondre, le traitant même de crétin comme avant, ce qui lui donna tout de même du baume au cœur. Sakura quant à elle, se faisait toute petite et mangeait en silence.

« Bien, Sasuke, je crois que tu as repris assez de forces à présent. Tu as conscience que tu dois être arrêté pour l'avoir assassiné ? Explique-toi. »

C'était un ordre et Kakashi s'assura qu'il le comprenne bien. En entendant le mot arrêt, Naruto avait tiqué mais n'avait rien ajouté. Sasuke fixa un point dans l'herbe entre eux et soupira. Il commença alors à tout leur raconter en détail. Kakashi posait parfois des questions pour qu'il éclaircisse certains points. Il avait connu Itachi en tant qu'ANBU et connaissait donc son profil. Naruto n'en revenait pas, Sakura encore moins. Puis Sasuke annonça sans fioriture son but ultime, les hauts dirigeants de Konoha qui avaient profité de son frère.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Sasuke. Commença Kakashi. – Quand bien même je comprend ce qui te motive. 

Sasuke serra les poings.

\- Qu'est ce que vous comprenez ? Vous avez peut être perdu vos proches mais on ne vous a pas trahi ! »

Bien que le suicide de son père pourrait être vécu comme une trahison du village tout entier mais cela Sasuke l'ignorait.

« Je veux qu'ils sachent la vérité, que la mémoire de mon frère ne soit plus entachée par les noms déserteur et psychopathe ! 

\- Tu ne peux pas révéler de telles choses... Ton frère aurait fait tout ça pour rien et Konoha se verra divisé entre les partisans du Conseil et ceux que ça répugnera. »

Naruto ne disait rien, encore trop sous le choc de ces révélations. Le brun serrait les poings. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas laisser ces actes impunis !

« Ça ne t'apportera pas la paix... Itachi voulait que tu rentres à Konoha en héros et c'est encore possible si tu coopères. 

\- Revenir à Konoha, coopérer sous les ordres de ceux qui m'ont tout pris ? C'est hors de question ! 

\- Sas'ke... Ton frère a fait tout ça pour toi, non ? Se risqua Naruto.

\- Mon frère était aveuglé par son altruisme et c'est ce qui l'a perdu, ils ont profité de lui ! 

\- As-tu pensé à ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas accepté cette mission ? À cette époque je m'en rappelle, les tensions avec le clan Uchiha étaient à leur paroxysme. Itachi a évité une guerre civile en se sacrifiant et toi, tu voudrais en lancer une ? » Reprit le gris.

Qu'on lui fasse comprendre qu'il comptait cracher sur les efforts de son frère lui donnait la nausée. Ils ne comprenaient pas, ils n'en avaient plus rien à faire de Konoha, tout ce qu'il voulait était venger son clan et que la mémoire de son frère soit respectée ! Il ne partageait plus l'amour d'Itachi pour Konoha, plus rien ne l'y retenait même s'il n'avouerait jamais que la seule personne comptant un tant soit peu était Naruto.

« Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien... Je devrais aussi me sacrifier pour le bien de tous ces inconnus sans aucune reconnaissance ? »

Sasuke entreprit de se lever. Difficilement il parvient à se mettre à genoux. Naruto voulu le retenir mais le brun se défit brusquement de sa main.

« Sas'ke t'es pas en état, arrête ! 

\- Fiche-moi la paix Naruto, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Il se leva, tituba en arrière et prit appui sur un arbre avant de tenter de s'éloigner. Kakashi ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait que son ancien élève n'irait pas loin dans cet état. Sasuke fit quelques pas, parvenant à franchir une quinzaine de mètres. Naruto le suivait deux mètres derrière. Mais ses jambes tremblaient et le lâchèrent. Il tomba à genoux et Naruto s'accroupit près de lui.

« Fais chier... toi... Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura, la fusillant du regard, sharingans activés sous la colère. – Tu me paieras ça ! »

Sakura prit peur en voyant l'œil écarlate la prendre pour cible. Karin regardait la scène, interdite.

« Sasuke ! » Intervient Kakashi.

Il avait relevé son bandeau et dévoilait son sharingan, près à intercepter une attaque du nukenin. Mais le sharingan de ce dernier disparut bien vite et comme si cela l'avait vidé, il retomba dans l'inconscience dans les bras de Naruto, sous un soupire las et soulagé à la fois de Kakashi. Pour le ramener en bonne et due forme, il restait du chemin à parcourir. 


	2. Désaccords

Dans l'après-midi, le groupe arriva à un camp de fortune de rassemblement, où les ninjas de la génération de Naruto se retrouvaient. Le village prendra du temps à être remis sur pieds après l'attaque de Pain. Shikamaru fut le premier à les voir arriver. Sasuke inconscient sur le dos de Naruto, Kakashi avec Karin sur le sien et Sakura derrière, la mine honteuse. Lee, Kiba et Sai qui avaient fait demi-tour après s'être réveillés, fixaient cette dernière avec suspicion. Mais leur attention fut vite ramenée sur Sasuke.

« Naruto, vous vous êtes battus ? » Demanda tout de suite Shikamaru.

\- Non... On en n'a pas eu le temps. » Lâcha le blond d'un ton sec en toisant Sakura.

Il s'en alla dans une des tentes proches pour y allonger Sasuke. Cette fois Kakashi pris le soin de lui poser un sceau, celui-ci l'immobilisera dès lors qu'il s'éloignerait de lui de plus de 10 mètres.

« Tu l'as vraiment attaqué seule ? Pourquoi tu nous as assommé ?! » Tonna Kiba.

Ino fixa Sakura avec horreur. Elle s'était dressée contre Sasuke ? Et elle avait manifestement réussi à le mettre mal en point. Ino avait suivi des cours de médecine en même temps que Sakura, elle savait que le seul moyen pour avoir eu Sasuke à son insu, était de l'avoir empoisonné. La blonde ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre la rose. Elle n'aimait plus Sasuke mais il restait leur camarade, elle n'avait déjà pas été d'accord avec leur idée de le traquer. Alors savoir que sa meilleure amie était passée à l'acte... En sachant le mal que ça ferait à Naruto...

« Pardon les garçons mais... Je devais le faire seule, je ne voulais pas vous mettre en danger. »

\- Il aurait pu te tuer ! Continua Kiba.

\- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Cria Naruto en sortant de la tente. – Et pour l'heure, celui qui a failli y rester, c'est lui ! Vous vous trompez sur son compte, il n'a rien contre nous ! 

\- Il a quand même tenté de te tuer deux fois... » Rappela Shikamaru.

La première à la Vallée de la Fin, la seconde au repère d'Orochimaru. Mais Naruto refusait de voir les choses ainsi. Elles étaient complexes entre lui et Sasuke, leur moyen d'expression était leur poings...

« Ça n'a rien à voir Shikamaru, s'il avait voulu me tuer, je ne serais plus là... »

Et c'était la vérité, notamment concernant leur premier vrai combat à la cascade. Shikamaru n'était pas complètement convaincu mais il savait que rien ne servait d'insister.

« Et puis si vous sav-...

\- Naruto. » le coupa Kakashi.

Il ne devait pas en parler, à quiconque. Pourtant, le blond aurait tellement voulu qu'ils comprennent un peu mieux son ami, même s'il ne partageait pas son point de vue sur la vengeance. Avec la mort de Jiraiya, il avait compris ce qu'était la perte d'un être cher et ce qu'était le désir de vengeance, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il existait une autre voie, qu'il n'était pas seul. Ça, Sasuke refusait de l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'il est avec nous ? Demanda Lee.

\- On va devoir l'emmener aux forces spéciales de Konoha, c'est un déserteur il va passer un interrogatoire et... Celui-ci devrait déterminer ce qui lui sera réservé. Expliqua l'épouvantail.

\- Mais... Ils ne vont pas, le tuer quand même ? » Demanda Hinata timidement, arrachant la question à Ino, trop soucieuse pour Naruto.

Kakashi soupira, il espérait grandement qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là.

« Malheureusement, ça dépendra de la coopération de Sasuke. Ayant tué son frère et également Deidara, deux membres de l'Akatsuki et s'il nous donne des informations sur les agissements d'Orochimaru, il pourrait éviter la peine de mort réservée aux déserteurs... Mais ça ne dépend que de lui... 

\- Peu importe ce qu'il choisit je ne les laisserai pas le tuer ! S'exclama Naruto.

\- Naruto, si tu veux devenir Hokage tu vas devoir apprendre à mettre tes sentiments de côté, d'autant plus si tu veux garder la confiance que les villageois ont en toi. » fit remarquer fermement le ninja copieur.

Naruto serra les poings.

« Si devenir Hokage et avoir leur confiance signifie abandonner un ami alors je ne voudrais plus l'être. »

Tous le regardèrent, mais peu avec étonnement, habitués à la dévotion du blond et à son obsession à ne jamais revenir sur ses promesses. Kakashi secoua la tête, s'attendant à une réponse du genre. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prier pour que Sasuke se montre coopératif, rien n'était moins sûr, d'ailleurs quand on parlait du loup. Voilà qu'il sortait tant bien que mal de la tente. Son visage était encore couvert de sueur, et son teint pâle, signe que son corps luttait encore contre les traces du poison qui le torturaient, elle avait vraiment mit la dose...

Sasuke les regardait tour à tour, ils purent tous voir que ses yeux avaient une couleur grisée et qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Il s'arrêta sur Sakura qui détourna le regard.

« Sas'ke comment tu te sens ? »

\- Hn... »

Mieux mais sans plus, traduit Naruto automatiquement. Ino l'observa, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, la même coiffure, son visage s'était légèrement affiné mais sans plus, son regard était cependant plus froid. Bien que sa cécité naissante l'affaiblisse un peu. Sasuke eut encore un vertige et il maudit la rose d'être aussi douée en médecine offensive. Naruto passa un bras dans son dos et bien qu'agacé par sa faiblesse, il ne put rien faire d'autre que l'accepter.

« Assieds-toi là. »

Il soupira et se laissa guider vers le tronc d'arbre servant de banc. Kakashi lui demanda s'il avait entendu leur conversation le concernant, ce à quoi Sasuke hocha la tête. Que comptait-il faire, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres bleutées.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de finir la corde au cou alors je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dis avant cependant. »

II plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien sensei quand Neji prit la parole.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Sasuke l'analyse un instant, lui non plus n'avait pas changé, il s'était juste débarrassé de son air hautain d'antan.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas. » Se contenta de répondre le nukenin.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! T'es un déserteur, ça nous regarde tous ! Dire que j'ai failli mourir pour te sauver les fesses ! S'énerva Kiba.

\- Et ça va être de ma faute, si t'as été aussi faible ? » Répliqua Sasuke le plus calmement du monde, ce qui échauffa encore plus Kiba.

\- Enfoiré... Je vais te... L'Inuzuka se rapprochait dangereusement de l'Uchiha.

\- Arrête Kiba. 

\- Naruto ! Comment tu peux le défendre ?! 

\- Je ne le défends pas... Sasuke, tu te souviens de notre combat et de ce que je t'avais dis. 

\- Je ne leur ai rien demandé. Insista-t-il.

\- Justement ! Malgré ça ils ont risqué leur vie pour toi, alors ais un peu de reconnaissance ! C'est pas toi qui en parlais hier ?! »

Sasuke piqué au vif, détourna les yeux, fusillant un point vide devant lui. Le fait qu'il ne répliqua pas était suffisant pour Naruto, il avait compris mais ne l'avouera jamais. Pour les autres, c'était une arrogance de plus. Naruto leur fit un signe de la main et Kiba soupira bruyamment. Il aurait aimé le frapper rien qu'une fois, surtout que dans son état il ne pourrait ni esquiver ni riposter. Mais pour ça il devrait attendre.

« Bon, Sasuke, tu vas venir avec moi. Tâchons de ne pas faire traîner les choses, ça pourrait te desservir. Toi aussi Karin. 

\- Quoi, déjà ? Mais Kakashi-sensei... Protesta Naruto.

\- Écoutes, le garder trop longtemps pourrait être mal perçu par les hauts dirigeants. Ils pourraient penser qu'on le dissimule et crois-moi, ça ne l'aidera pas. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Naruto pour passer un bras de Sasuke autour de ses épaules, direction la tente du Conseil... Le fait qu'il ait tué Danzo n'allait pas rendre la tâche facile...

« Tu as vraiment intérêt à faire profil bas, Danzo était un vieil ami des deux membres du Conseil, ils ne t'avaient déjà pas dans leur cœur. 

\- Qu'ils s'estiment déjà heureux que je ne leur tranche pas la gorge. »

Kakashi soupira.

« Oui c'est ça, c'est l'esprit Sasuke. » Lâcha le jônin avec sarcasme. Ce gamin n'avait donc peur de rien.

Après quelques temps de marche, le trio arriva non loin de la tente des conseillers, quatre anbus les interceptèrent.

« Que fais Uchiha Sasuke ici ? 

\- Il est venu pour se rendre, je l'emmène donc voir le Conseil. »

Ou plutôt on l'y obligeait mais Sasuke s'abstient de le préciser. L'un des anbu voulu lui bander les yeux mais Kakashi le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

« C'est inutile pour l'instant, il a été empoisonné et ne peut utiliser son chakra. »

Les anbus le jaugèrent puis les laissèrent passer. Les deux vieux du Conseil écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le garçon entrer. L'animosité qu'ils avaient à son encontre était palpable. Les nouvelles allaient vite et ils savaient pour Danzo.

« Uchiha Sasuke, en assassinant le futur 6e Hokage de Konoha tu te poses en ennemi numéro 1 du village caché du Feu. » annonça la vieille, Utatane.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi je l'ai tué, il ne méritait rien d'autres pour avoir pris les yeux des membres de mon clan ! 

Kakashi raffermit sa poigne sur le bras de Sasuke, lui intimant de se calmer.

« Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec cet acte barbare, il n'en reste pas moins que Danzo avait toujours agi pour le bien de Konoha, tu ne peux rester impuni. Annonça le vieux, Mitokado.

\- Tu sais ce que nous réservons aux déserteurs n'est-ce pas ? » Renchérit sa comparse.

Kakashi demanda la parole.

« Si je peux me permettre, n'y a-t-il pas possibilité qu'il échappe à la peine capitale ? En nous débarrassant d'un membre de l'Akatsuki et en nous fournissant des informations sur Orochimaru qu'il a côtoyé pendant 3 ans, Sasuke rendrait service à Konoha. »

Les deux conseillers échangèrent un regard. Ils plissèrent leurs yeux déjà perdus sous leurs rides puis la femme prit la parole.

« Nous voulons bien reconnaître son rôle dans la lutte contre Akatsuki mais Sasuke n'a fait cela que pour se défendre lui-même et non pas volontairement dans l'intérêt de Konoha. De plus, notre décision dépendra des informations qu'il sera capable de nous donner sur Orochimaru. »

Ils n'étaient pas cléments, c'était à prévoir.

« Vous n'en avez rien à faire de ce que vous avez obligé mon frère à faire, de ce que ça a impliqué pour moi ! Pour vous je ne suis qu'une tare qu'il a laissé derrière ! »

\- Sasuke ! Le reprit Kakashi.

\- C'est parce que nous avions du respect pour ton frère que nous avons accédé à sa requête de te laisser en vie ! Et nous voyons que notre bonté nous a desservi. Sasuke-kun, nous avons conscience des épreuves que tu as traversé mais tu t'es allié avec un criminel de la pire espèce et nous ne pouvons laisser passer cela. Ajouta le conseiller.

\- Nous n'avons de plus aucune preuve que tu n'es pas un espion à sa solde. Suspecta Utatane.

\- Il est mort, Itachi l'a tué. 

\- Il aura été un héros de Konoha jusqu'au bout. Sache que nous admirons ton frère pour son courage et sa dévotion et nous souhaitons que tu comprennes qu'il a agit pour le bien de tous. »

Cela, Sasuke n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Pour lui, Itachi avait été manipulé et on s'était servit de ses traumatismes pour le persuader que tuer son clan était la seule solution.

« J'ai des doutes sur la mort d'Orochimaru cela dit, il nous surprend à chaque fois. Fit remarquer Mitokado.

\- Ibiki Morino va te faire passer un interrogatoire, nous le prévenons tout de suite. Kakashi, j'exige qu'il soit totalement immobilisé. Cette fille qui l'accompagne sera menée en cellule avant de pouvoir subir le même traitement. » Ordonna la vieille femme, autoritaire.

L'argenté hocha la tête et ils sortirent de la tente.

« Eh bien, ça a été moins pire que ce que je pensais. 

\- Hn. 

\- Ah la la... »

Kakashi informa les anbus de la situation. Les yeux de Sasuke furent bandés et un sceau noir fut apposé sur le tissus. On lui mit une camisole attachée dans le dos afin de lui éviter toute manipulation du chakra. Il fut ensuite conduit dans une salle pré-aménagée en bois. Kakashi dû rester dehors. Un anbu fit asseoir Sasuke sur la seule chaise de la pièce. 


	3. Interrogatoire

Naruto de son côté, faisait les cent pas. Sa patience atteignait déjà ses limites et il n'avait qu'une envie, aller rejoindre Sasuke. Seulement il savait que cela ne lui rendrait pas service.

«Na-naruto-kun ... Calme toi ... Tenta Hinata.

\- Je ne peux pas Hinata. J'ai peur que Sasuke pète les plombs avec son caractère pourri et que ça finisse mal. 

\- Naruto, de quoi avez-vous parlé avant d'arriver ici? Re-demanda Shikamaru.

Le blond aurait bien voulu lui dire mais il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir.

\- Désolé mais je ne peux pas en parler, Kakashi-sensei me l'interdit ... 

\- Sérieux, on n'a le droit de rien savoir! À quoi ça sert d'être chûnin ! Râla Kiba encore une fois.

\- Honnêtement Kiba, je pense que même les jônin ne savent rien à ce sujet... » Précisa Naruto d'un air grave, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils se demandaient tous de quoi il voulait d'aussi gros pour que même des jônin l'ignorent. Ils comprirent en tout cas que c'était sérieux et que la discussion était close.

«Joue pas au con Sas'ke ...»

* * *

Ibiki se tenait droit au fond de la pièce, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait reçu l'information, il n'avait pas caché sa surprise. Pour lui Sasuke n'était qu'un gamin qui ne représentait aucun défi face à ses méthodes. Il ne pensait même pas en avoir besoin à vrai dire, sa situation ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre.

Sasuke se souvenait de l'homme ou plus précisément de son crâne parsemé de cicatrices et de trous, impossible à oublier.

«Uchiha Sasuke. Qui aurait pensé qu'à seulement 17 ans tu serais amené à être interrogé par mes soins. Tu étais plutôt prometteur à l'examen chûnin, quel dommage ... 

\- Allez droit au but. Lâcha sèchement Sasuke.

Ibiki lâcha un ricanement, pas vexé pour un sous.

«Intéressant. Ravi de te savoir si coopératif. »

Et il le pensait, plus vite il répondrait et plus vite ils en auraient terminé.

«Bien. Commençons par le début. Donne-moi les coordonnées de toutes les cachettes d'Orochimaru et tout ce que tu sais sur ses activités. »

Sasuke soupira. Rien que cette question lui prit plusieurs minutes à répondre. Il parlait ainsi des expériences du serpent sur les prisonniers auxquelles il ne prenait jamais part malgré les invitations du Sannin. Il prit le temps de se remémorer chaque planque où il avait pu mettre les pieds, se doutant qu'il devait y en avoir d'autres.

« Je vois que tu joues le jeu, tu échapperas sûrement à ce que je réserve aux récalcitrants. Qu'en est-il de Kabuto Yakushi ? »

Sasuke n'était absolument pas impressionné par les tentatives d'intimidation du jônin spécial.

« Aucune idée, je n'ai plus eu de contact avec lui depuis que j'ai quitté Orochimaru. »

Ibiki le sonda, à la recherche d'une quelconque manifestation physique d'un mensonge, mais rien n'alerta son radar.

« Bien... Sasuke... Pourquoi avoir tué Danzo ? 

\- Je doute d'avoir le droit de répondre. 

\- Toutes les informations que tu divulgues ne seront transmises qu'aux hautes instances du village. Tu peux donc répondre à toutes mes questions. »

Sasuke baissa la tête et ses épaules tremblèrent, chaque fois qu'il devait parler d'Itachi, sa rage bouillonnait dans ses veines. Ibiki fronça les sourcils devant cette réaction mais attendit patiemment. Le nukenin déballa tout ce qui l'avait conduit à tuer le futur Hokage sans aucuns remords. Ibiki avait connu cette période de froid entre le clan du sharingan et les dirigeants du village, il avait même dû interroger quelques Uchiha pour s'assurer de leur bonne foi. Est-ce qu'il comprenait le désir de vengeance habitant cet enfant ? Oui. Est-ce qu'il le cautionnait ? Certainement pas. Son visage resta impassible. Il n'était pas là pour donner son avis en revanche, mais pour tirer le maximum d'informations de Sasuke.

« Quels sont tes rapports avec l'Akatsuki ? 

\- Aucuns, ils ont voulu me recruter, j'ai refusé. 

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce qui me dit que ça ne fait pas partie de votre plan ? 

\- J'en sais rien, ce n'est pas à vous de le découvrir, ça ? »

Ibiki éclata d'un rire franc devant l'audace de jeune garçon, il avait toujours apprécié les personnes avec du caractère, quelque soit leur camp.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je compte bien m'en assurer, ceci n'est qu'une mise en bouche. »

Un frisson imperceptible traversa l'adolescent, en vérité il préférerait éviter la case torture autant que possible.

« Dernière question, nous passerons ensuite à une vérification, histoire de confirmer que tu ne me mens pas... Quels sont tes projets à présent ? »

Cette question, allait déterminer son sort. Sasuke se doutait qu'en mentant, il ne retirerait rien si ce n'était une séance de torture. En d'autres termes, il était coincé, jouer la franchise était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

« Je veux restaurer la mémoire de mon frère et faire payer ceux qui se sont servis de lui. 

\- Personne n'a forcé ton frère à faire quoique ce soit, en as-tu conscience ? 

\- Je refuse de le croire. »

\- Alors c'est que tu connais pas assez Itachi et n'a aucune idée de la force de ses convictions, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'avais que sept ans, mais il va bien falloir que tu l'admettes. »

Sasuke serra les dents, pourquoi tout le monde lui chantait la même chanson ? Était-il vraiment dans l'erreur ? Était-ce lui qui ne comprenait pas Itachi ? Itachi avait aimé son village plus que son clan et ils en avaient profité, voilà ce qu'il comprenait. Le noiraud refusait de voir autre chose à l'heure actuelle. Ibiki l'analysa en silence, son langage corporelle ne le trompait pas, ce gamin lui paraissait perdu et torturé par ce qu'il pensait savoir de son frère. En revanche, il ne lui paraissait pas être un cas irrécupérable. Il lui fallait des réponses. Mais avant, il devrait payer pour son crime contre Konoha.

« Il faut que tu grandisses, il n'y que comme ça que tu comprendras, le poids que ton frère a choisi de porter pour le bien de tous. »

Sur ces mots, qui résonnèrent dans la tête de Sasuke malgré lui, Ibiki forma des signes de ses mains. Le nukenin tressaillit en sentant son chakra et puis soudain, ce fut comme s'il tombait dans un vide sans fin. La voix de Ibiki semblait venir de tous les côtés.

« Tâches de ne pas opposer de résistance, ça rendra la chose plus éprouvante pour toi. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car son esprit repoussait instinctivement l'intrus. L'examinateur avait l'habitude, Sasuke devait parvenir à le laisser explorer ses souvenirs. Mais le voir parcourir les méandres de sa tête était désagréable, bien qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'aux éléments capitaux, sans perversité. Sasuke sentait son cœur s'emballer, il essayait de lâcher prise, mais son caractère allait à l'encontre de cela. Ibiki dû forcer les portes de son esprit. À l'extérieur de la tente, Kakashi pu entendre les plaintes de Sasuke. Il connaissait les méthodes de son collègue et ne souhaitait qu'une chose.

« Laisse-toi faire Sasuke... »

Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent, ce qui paraissait une éternité pour le brun. À la fin des vérifications, son souffle était saccadé, il était presque replié vers ses genoux, les muscles tremblants.

« Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, tu es vraiment borné jusqu'à la moelle. Dire que ce n'était pas censé servir de torture, mais bon, ça te laisse un avant-goût. Tu m'as dis la vérité, je vais donc pencher pour une période d'emprisonnement avec travaux forcés, Konoha a besoin de main d'œuvre, ça tombe bien. »

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il allait chercher Kakashi, se doutant que le sensei n'était pas parti. Sasuke était trop occupé à reprendre ses esprits pour répliquer. L'argenté fut rassuré du verdict, bien que la décision finale appartenait aux dirigeants. Avant de la prendre, le sixième Hokage devait être nommé, à présent que Danzo n'était plus. Sasuke fut emmené en cellule par des anbus, son sensei l'observa s'éloigner en titubant. Un chûnin l'informa que le conseil voulait le voir immédiatement. 


	4. Cinq ans

« Moi ? Hokage ? S'étonna le masqué.

\- Oui, tu as fais tes preuves jusqu'à maintenant et nous apparaît comme une personne de confiance. Le complimenta Mitokado.

\- Vous savez que je pourrais plaider pour la réhabilitation de Sasuke ? 

\- Nous savons aussi que tu sauras prendre la décision la plus sage, Kakashi. Acceptes-tu ? Demanda Utatane.

\- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir... 

\- Mitokado-sama, Utatane-sama ! Tsunade-sama s'est réveillée ! » S'exclama un jônin entré subitement dans la tente.

Kakashi poussa un soupire de soulagement, non seulement parce que la Princesse était sortit de son coma, mais en plus parce que cela lui évitait de prendre la dure décision de devenir l'Ombre du Feu. Le ninja copieur quitta le duo, il y avait un blond qui devait attendre son retour avec impatience...

« Alors ? Kakashi-sensei ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? » s'empressa de demander Naruto.

\- Rien n'est joué pour le moment. L'interrogatoire avec Ibiki s'est plus ou moins bien passé et il devrait être emprisonné et effectuer des travaux mais la décision revient au conseil... »

Naruto serra les poings, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Sasuke fasse de la prison mais ce serait déjà mieux que la peine capitale. Sakura demeurait silencieuse, elle était à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Les autres restaient perplexes, ceux ayant participé à sa mission de sauvetage étaient moins enclins à lui faire confiance, même si Chôji et Lee restaient les plus nuancés, souhaitant quand même que tout finisse bien. Neji, était partagé, il savait avoir dit à Naruto que seul lui pouvait sauver l'Uchiha, mais était-ce encore possible ? Il faisait confiance au blond, mais au brun, rien n'était moins sûr.

« Combien de temps il devrait faire avant d'être libéré ? Demanda le jinchûriki.

\- Hmm... Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer mais mets-toi en tête tout de suite qu'il fera au minimum deux ans Naruto, voire plus, ne te fais pas d'illusion. Il pourra exister des modalités au fil de sa peine pour bonne conduite, mais pense bien qu'il ne pourra se balader à Konoha librement que d'ici quelques années. C'est ça d'échapper à la peine de mort en tant que déserteur. Ce n'est pas seulement notre confiance qu'il devra retrouver, mais celle de tout un village et du monde shinobi lui-même. Pour les autres pays, n'oublie pas qu'il est fiché S et représente toujours un danger sous la responsabilité de Konoha. »

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de massue. Naruto réalisait enfin la portée de la situation dans laquelle était embourbé Sasuke. C'était bien plus sérieux que simplement vouloir ramener un ami à la maison. Sasuke avait franchi la ligne du jeune garçon perdu dans sa haine voulant tuer son frère en prenant d'assaut le Sommet des Kage, et il avait attaqué Konoha en ôtant la vie à Danzo. Le blond lâcha un soupire et se laissa tomber au sol, désemparé.

« Le reste ne dépend que de lui et de la clémence du Conseil. Ne fais pas de vagues qui pourraient aggraver son cas, c'est compris ? Ajouta l'argenté.

\- Oui... » Murmura le genin.

Pendant ce temps, les cinq Daimyos se mettaient d'accord et acceptaient la création de la grande Alliance Shinobi. La difficulté était de la mettre en place alors que des conflits inter-villages existaient toujours. Le temps pressait, l'Akatsuki menée par Madara allait bientôt frapper. Deux semaines passèrent, l'Alliance prenait forme, les chefs de chaque division étaient choisis. Durant ce temps, Naruto se concentra sur son entraînement, il devait encore apprendre à contrôler le chakra de Kyubi pour éviter qu'il ne le contrôle, d'autant plus que l'Akatsuki en avait après lui. Grâce à l'aide de Killer Bee, il parvient à maîtriser le renard et s'approprier son chakra. Plus que cela, il découvrit le vrai nom du démon, Kurama.

Sasuke avait passé les deux dernières semaines enfermé, n'ayant droit à une sortie les yeux découverts qu'une heure par jour. Le brun avait eu tout le temps de réfléchir aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait. La première chose qui l'avait frappé, était de se dire que ses parents auraient bien eu honte de voir comment il avait fini. Pourtant il avait cru faire ça pour eux, mais c'était lui qui traînait le nom des Uchiha dans la boue en définitive. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à pardonner au Conseil bien sûr, mais tentait de se mettre à la place de son grand-frère. Soudain, le cliquetis de sa cellule le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Le Conseil et le Hokage veulent te voir. »

Tiens, le verdict sur sa condamnation allait donc tomber. Une grande guerre se préparait et les autres pays voulaient avoir la certitude que Uchiha Sasuke n'allait pas rejoindre le camp ennemi. Autant dire que la petite-fille du Shodaime était assaillie de recommandations ou de plaintes en tout genre, et sa patience défaillante avait détruit quelques tables. Le brun se tenait debout face aux trois têtes du village, les yeux toujours obstrués par le tissu scellé et les bras enfermés dans sa camisole.

« Enlevez-lui ce bandeau ! Ordonna Tsunade.

\- Tsunade, il n'en est pas question ! Protesta Utatane.

\- Faites ! Il a déjà eu plusieurs occasions de tenter une fuite durant ces deux semaines à tergiverser sur son cas. Je veux le regarder dans les yeux. »

Mitokado soupira et acquiesça. L'anbu en charge délivra donc les yeux de l'Uchiha. Il cligna des paupières, plus habitués à la lumière. Il en avait assez de cette vision floue et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il pourrait se faire greffer les yeux de son frère pour y remédier. Heureusement, ils étaient enfermés dans un sceau imperceptible sur son bras gauche.

Sasuke fixa les deux vieux, son animosité toujours présente, son regard fut plus neutre lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la Godaime. Tsunade le gardait bien pour elle mais, était bien heureuse d'être débarrassée de Danzo, le pire du trio. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, la sentence du brun aurait été différente. Malgré son regard sévère, un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sasuke ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui le provoquait, si ce n'était sa situation. Ils devaient en être bien heureux.

« Tu sais pourquoi tu es là alors allons droit au but. Commença la médic-nin. - Le conseil et moi-même nous sommes mis d'accord sur ta peine. Elle s'élève à cinq d'emprisonnement avec travaux forcés, réduction de peine possible sur bonne conduite de ta part. »

Sasuke ne cilla pas, même si, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé, il ne saurait expliquer quoi. Cinq ans, avec réduction de peine, disons peut-être trois ans minimum, dans le meilleur des cas il aurait 20 ans à sa sorti, restant relativement jeune. Tsunade guetta sa réaction mais ne put rien en tirer.

« En espérant que je n'ai pas à le regretter, Sasuke. 

\- Hn. »

La blonde soupira, cet enfant était impossible. En toutes circonstances il gardait cet air impassible, elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit.

« Comprends bien Sasuke, que si jamais des doutes subsistent à ton sujet, tu n'échapperas pas à une modification de peine, c'est une chance que nous t'offrons de te racheter. Précisa Utatane, n'appréciant pas son manque de réaction.

\- J'ai bien compris. »

Sasuke fut reconduit dans sa cellule. Il ne mangea pas son repas du soir, l'estomac trop noué. Ce qui le turlupinait n'était pas la sentence en soit, mais l'après. Qu'allait-il faire après ? Il ne se voyait tout bonnement pas reprendre sa vie à Konoha, pour lui, les liens avec le village étaient rompus, il n'y avait plus sa place. Son cœur n'y était tout simplement plus. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain, les shinobis de la nouvelle génération et leur sensei se réunirent, Kakashi ayant été informé de la peine de Sasuke. Tout le monde s'attendait à ce que le brun soit emprisonné, mais la nouvelle les abattit tout de même, à présent que les choses étaient concrètes.

« Cinq ans... Sérieusement... Sérieusement ?! S'énerva Naruto.

\- Naruto, sans l'intervention de Tsunade-sama, le conseil prévoyait plutôt le double. Et puis il y a possibilité que sa peine soit réduite, ne l'oubli pas, la balle est dans son camp maintenant. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé au final si Sakura ne l'avait pas retrouvé... 

\- Ah parce qu'elle a eu raison d'avoir voulu le tuer maintenant, j'en ai assez... »

Naruto quitta le groupe, dépité et épuisé. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait voulu que les choses se passent, mais la dur réalité le frappait de plein fouet. Il fallait qu'il voit Sasuke tout de suite ! Le blond couru en direction des cellules où il était retenu.

« Laissez-moi le voir ! 

\- Sasuke Uchiha n'est pas autorisé aux visites pour le moment. Répondit calmement le garde.

\- Pourquoi ?! 

\- Ordre de Tsunade-sama. »

Ben tiens ! Chemin inverse, Naruto entra en trombe dans la tente de l'Hokage.

« Baa-chan ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller voir Sasuke ?! 

\- Parce que tu es bien trop révolté et que tu me fatigues ! Je savais que tu y courrais. 

\- Mais il a besoin que j'aille le voir, je vais pas le laisser seul comme ça ! 

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire, hein ? Tu y as réfléchi au moins ? 

\- Je... »

Non évidemment, il n'y avait pas pensé une seconde. Tsunade soupira devant la tête brûlée devant elle.

« Laisse-moi aller le voir... 

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est surtout toi qui en a besoin. Naruto, pendant les prochaines années, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, c'est la meilleure façon d'avoir la tête assez froide pour préparer l'après. Parce que c'est cette partie qui va être difficile et tu es le seul lien assez fort qui relie Sasuke à Konoha, tu dois le savoir. »

En d'autres termes, l'avenir de Sasuke était également entre ses mains, pour de bon.

« Je serais à la hauteur, je ne compte pas l'abandonner maintenant. »

Tsunade sourit et sortit un parchemin. Dessus elle donna l'autorisation à Naruto de rendre visite à son ami. Il lui fit son premier sourire depuis bien des jours et pu enfin entrer dans la prison. On le guida jusqu'à une salle où il pourrait le rencontrer. Naruto gigotait des jambes, la tête dans ses bras reposant sur la table. Puis il le vit enfin dans sa tenue beige de prisonnier, seul le bas de son visage était visible. Sasuke reconnut tout de suite la présence du blond, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais, ça lui faisait du bien de voir autre chose que sa cellule. On l'assit en face de Naruto, le garde s'apprêtait à fermer la porte et la garder de l'extérieur, quand Naruto l'interpella.

« Vous pouvez... Débander ses yeux ? 

\- C'est une mesure de sécurité. 

\- C'est bon, il ne me fera rien. » Sourit Naruto.

L'homme rebroussa chemin, scruta Naruto, hésitant mais devant son assurance, il retira le tissu et s'en alla bien vite, comme craignant de croiser le regard onyx.

« Eh ben, tu leur fait la misère Sas'ke ? »

Sasuke se réhabitua difficilement à la lumière.

« Et ils vont devoir me supporter pendant longtemps, les pauvres. »

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire et un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne se l'expliquait pas mais, sa présence lui paraissait étrangement moins pénible, le cadre sûrement. Le blond fixa son ami dans les yeux, voyant de plus près le début de sa cécité.

« On ne peut rien faire pour tes yeux ? 

\- Si... Mais ils ne voudront jamais, ça reviendrait à me rendre plus fort. 

\- Je vois... Comment... Comment tu l'as pris ? »

Sasuke haussa les épaules. C'était difficile de répondre, il s'étonnait lui même de son flegme. C'était comme si... Une part de lui était soulagé qu'on ait pris une décision à sa place alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur la mauvaise voie.

« C'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, quand t'as passé 3 ans avec Orochimaru... »

Naruto hocha la tête, il devait en avoir vu.

« Sas'ke, quand tu sortiras, je te promet que tu te sentiras chez toi. 

\- Naruto... Arrêtes avec tes promesses, t'as pas à faire tout ça, tu en fais déjà trop. »

Comment avait-il su, sa promesse tapait directement là où il fallait. Sasuke baissa les yeux, il était partagé entre vouloir qu'il l'oublie un peu et vouloir, peut-être, le croire. Non, il ne pourrait jamais, pas en sachant qui était toujours à la tête de Konoha.

« Peu importe ce que tu diras, ça ne changera rien. Ta place t'attend dans l'équipe 7, on sera réuni quoiqu'il en coûte ! 

\- Toute l'équipe 7 ? » Lança Sasuke en grimaçant.

Naruto se gratta la nuque et rit jaune. Ça aussi, ça allait être compliqué à gérer, car ni l'un ni l'autre n'était pour l'heure prêt à passer l'éponge.

« Sakura... Même si je sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal... Je crois que je comprend un peu mieux, ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi... Je ne sais pas que ce j'aurai fais si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps. »

Sasuke nota qu'il n'avait pas ajouté de suffixe au nom de la rose. Que Naruto affirme mieux le comprendre, rien qu'un peu, lui retira un poids. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils parvenaient à se parler aussi simplement ?

« Pourquoi elle a voulu me tuer ? 

\- Elle m'a dit, qu'elle voulait te libérer de ta haine et ta souffrance. »

« En me tuant... Pour qui elle se prend pour décider que j'ai besoin de mourir pour ne plus souffrir ?! »

Son regard s'assombrit, c'est sûr, il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Pour une fois les deux rivaux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Naruto... Je ne me vois pas rester à Konoha, sache-le. »

Le blond le dévisagea, bouche bée qu'il lui avoue cela comme ça.

« Sas'ke, fais-moi confiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande, je vais te prouver que tu as encore ta place à Konoha. »

Le noiraud soupira et ferma les yeux.

« Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais l'affaire. 

\- Jamais. »

Naruto lui fit un énorme sourire de toutes ses dents et Sasuke sentit son estomac se serrer. Une partie de lui avait juste envie que tout s'arrête, mais l'autre persistait à vouloir que justice soit rendue.

« Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix... Te retrouver à la fin de ma peine, je vais demander à ce qu'on me l'a rallonge... » le provoqua Sasuke.

\- Enfoiré ! » s'indigna Naruto pour la forme.

Sasuke esquissa un minuscule sourire. Ils continuèrent encore un peu à discuter, le brun se moqua du fait qu'il soit toujours genin et Naruto prit plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas le seul. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pendant quelques minutes. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

« La visite est terminée, il doit retrouver sa cellule. 

\- Quoi déjà ?! Mais...! 

\- C'est 15 minutes, pas plus pour le moment. »

Naruto gonfla ses joues mais se leva en même temps que Sasuke.

« À la prochaine Sas'ke ! 

\- Ouais... »

Sasuke aurait aimé que ça dure plus longtemps, encore une chose qu'il n'avouera jamais. Lorsque Naruto sortit de la prison, quelqu'un l'attendait à quelques mètres. C'était Sakura, se triturant les doigts. Le blond fronça les sourcils, que faisait-elle là ? Allait-elle oser lui rendre visite ? Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Naruto... » commença la rose.

Il la fixait, le regard dur.

« Comment il va ? Tu crois que je pourrais... 

\- Non je doute qu'il ait envie de te voir. Pourquoi son état te préoccupe soudainement ? Tu veux aller finir le travail peut-être ? 

Ses mots lui faisaient mal, elle ne supportait pas que Naruto lui en veuille à ce point.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je t'assure, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! Quand j'ai su qu'il y avait autorisation de le tuer je, je n'ai pas supporter l'idée qu'on s'en prenne à lui et... 

\- Alors tu as préféré t'en charger toi-même, non mais tu t'entends parler ?! Je pensais que tu étais de mon côté, mais il faut croire qu'il n'a plus que moi maintenant. Tu ne comprends pas qu'il a besoin d'aide ! 

\- Bien sûr que je suis de ton côté ! Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me comprendre Naruto...

\- Non désolé, je ne pourrais jamais comprendre qu'on puisse tuer celui qu'on dit aimer pour le sauver. En fait, tu n'es qu'une menteuse, tu ne l'aimes pas non plus. »

La gifle partit toute seule. Naruto resta interdit quelques secondes avant de la fusiller du regard. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et les retenait de toutes ses forces.

« Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, tu crois que j'ai pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur ?! 

\- Et toi tu ne sais rien de lui, il n'y a que moi qui essaye de le comprendre et toi, tu te contentes de compter sur moi puis quand tu me trouves inutile tu choisis que c'est plus simple d'en finir ! »

Sakura était choquée de ce que Naruto était capable de lui dire. Alors c'était ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle se servait de lui ?

« Naruto... Jamais je ne t'ai vu ainsi... Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière... 

\- Non, c'est très bien comme ça. J'ai au moins une chance de le ramener et en plus, je n'aurai pas pu me rendre compte que je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Un mal pour un bien. »

Jamais Sakura n'aurait pensé que Naruto puisse être aussi dur dans ses paroles. Mais elle avait fait la dernière chose à faire, s'en prendre à Sasuke. Ils n'arriveraient pas à se comprendre. Il disait qu'elle ne savait rien de leur ami, pourtant elle essayait de les comprendre tous les deux. Elle ne connaissait pas la solitude, ni le sentiment horrible de perdre quelqu'un, elle n'avait en somme, rien en commun avec eux, mais elle essayait.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me crois... 

\- Je n'en sais rien. »

Sur ces mots, Naruto la laissa seule, énervé qu'elle ait gâché son humeur alors qu'il venait de passer un bon moment avec son meilleur ami. Sakura fixa le parchemin d'autorisation dans sa main, Tsunade lui avait donné à contre-cœur, elle non plus ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée connaissant le caractère rancunier de Sasuke. Après la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se résigna, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter la colère du brun. 


	5. Rédemption

**_**Ellipse - Après la fin de la guerre. Dépassés par les événements sur le front, il a été donnée l'autorisation à Sasuke de le rejoindre après s'être fait greffé les yeux d'Itachi par Karin. Naruto et Sasuke se sont affrontés car ce dernier refusait après coup de rester à Konoha mais le blond finit par le raisonner. Ils n'ont pas perdu leur bras, bien que ceux-ci soient gravement amochés à la fin de leur combat.** _ **

Comme d'habitude, les membres du Conseil Mitokado et Utatane, se dressaient face aux décisions de Tsunade. Si cette dernière était partisan de l'acquittement de Sasuke, les deux aînés, bien que reconnaissant son rôle joué durant la guerre, estimaient qu'il devrait au moins effectuer deux ans d'emprisonnement par principe.

« Vous avez conscience que sans lui vous ne serez même plus là pour sortir de telles inepties, donnez une chance à ce gamin et cessez de pleurer pour votre Danzo ! 

\- Il n'est pas question de Danzo, mais de la sécurité du village ! Sasuke a aidé pendant cette guerre, mais n'oublions pas qu'il en valait de notre vie à tous, la sienne comprise. Et n'oublions pas non plus, qu'il a grièvement blessé Naruto, manquant de lui faire perdre l'usage de son bras droit ! Nous avons déjà été cléments en faisant passer sa peine de cinq à deux ans ! C'est à lui de nous prouver sa bonne foi ! Tonna Mitokado, intransigeant.

\- Je crains que tu ne sois encore une fois, pas très objective Tsunade, nous savons que Sasuke compte beaucoup pour Naruto et tu lui as d'ailleurs laisser passer beaucoup de choses. Je commence à me dire que nous aurions dû avoir cette conversation avec Kakashi, après tout il prendra ta place et me semble plus sage. Ajouta Utatane.

\- Foutaises ! C'est le seul argument que vous savez mettre sur la table. Vous refusez d'admettre que vous êtes juste comme Danzo concernant les Uchiha. Soit ! Prenez votre décision avec Kakashi, j'en ai assez de vous entendre ! »

Tsunade quitta le fauteuil et claqua la porte, qui ne supporta pas l'impact et cèda de ses gonds. Elle se supportait pas ces deux vieillards bon pour la retraite qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et surtout, qu'on la pense incapable de prendre des décisions impartiales. Shizune n'osa rien dire durant tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau de l'Ombre du Feu. Kakashi avait été nommé comme 6ème Hokage et les préparatifs de passation de titre touchaient à leur fin.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto était assaillit de demandes de tous les côtés. Des personnes du monde entier venaient le voir pour le remercier de les avoir sauvé et le blondinet ne savait que faire face à cette nouvelle célébrité. Après son combat contre Pain et à présent son rôle dans la 4ème grande guerre, il avait maintenant ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, la reconnaissance et le respect de tous. Le blond se rendait compte que ce n'était pas de tout repos. Après une longue journée à recevoir toute sorte de cadeaux qu'il ne savait pas quoi en faire, Naruto retrouva ses amis à son restaurant préféré. Il s'affala sur la chaise alors que ces derniers se moquaient gentiment de lui.

« Mais le grand héros a l'air fatigué ! Dur la vie de star hein, Naruto ! S'écria Kiba en lui tapant le dos.

\- Raaah c'est pas drôle ! J'en peux plus, je veux juste manger et dormir ! 

\- Ça fait partie du processus, c'est pourquoi tu dois accepter ce nouveau- ...

\- Oui oui Shino... Le coupa Kiba.

\- En tout cas, je suis fier d'avoir livré bataille à tes côtés, Naruto-kun ! S'enflamma Lee en serrant le poing.

\- Ah ah merci Lee. Ah d'ailleurs ! Comment va Neji ?! »

Naruto se releva d'un coup. L'Hyûga avait failli perdre la vie pour le protéger, c'était une chose qu'il peinait à se pardonner. Tout ce qu'il voulait, était qu'il guérisse au plus vite.

« Sa vie n'est plus en danger mais il va encore passer plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, ses organes ont été perforés. Tsunade-sama est confiante tout de même. » Répondit Tenten, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

L'équipe Gai avait souffert de nombreux dégâts, le jônin avait perdu l'usage de l'une de ses jambes, un coup dur pour son élève préféré mais le fauve de jade de Konoha gardait le sourire, il était en vie rien d'autre ne comptait !

« Je vois, tant mieux, vivement qu'il soit sur pieds. »

Soudain son ventre se manifesta, assez parler. Shikamaru leur donna des nouvelles globales d'après-guerre et l'ambiance légère fit le plus grand bien à tout le monde. Ce dernier, remarquant tout de même l'air soucieux de Naruto et Sakura, qui s'étaient bien sûr réconciliés depuis, posa la question que tous se posaient.

« Sakura, Naruto, vous savez ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ? »

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table. Shikamaru bien que restant sceptique, avait décidé de faire confiance à Naruto le concernant, pour insister autant, il devait bien avoir du bon chez le noiraud. Kiba n'était pas de cet avis et lui en voulait toujours. Quant à Chôji et Lee, ils étaient totalement convaincus que l'Uchiha méritaient une chance.

« Le Conseil refuse qu'il soit directement réhabilité et a accepté de réduire sa peine à deux ans au lieu de cinq. On ne sait pas si les négociations sont toujours en cours ou pas... » expliqua Sakura, attristée par la nouvelle.

Naruto souffla sur son bol de râmen, ses doigts crispés sur ce dernier. Il trouvait cette décision injuste après ce qu'avait fait son ami durant la guerre. Quand bien même Kakashi lui avait déjà fait la morale lors de sa première condamnation. Il savait qu'il devait accepter que les actes de Sasuke aient des conséquences, qu'il devait gagner en maturité s'il voulait pouvoir devenir Hokage un jour et garder la confiance du village, mais quand même, c'était difficile.

« Je pense qu'il devrait faire ces deux ans... Lâcha Shikamaru.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Répliqua Naruto, choqué de l'entendre dire cela.

\- Réfléchis Naruto... Les gens sont plus à même de pardonner et laisser une chance quand un criminel - parce que c'est ce qu'il est que tu le veuille ou non - paie pour ses crimes. Ce sera un moyen pour lui de se racheter aux yeux de tous, plutôt qu'être simplement acquitté. 

\- Et puis il le mérite c'est tout... bougonna Kiba, s'attirant un regard noir de Naruto et Sakura. - Quoi ?! Je lui pardonne toujours pas d'en avoir rien à foutre qu'on ait risqué nos vie pour lui ! »

Tout le monde se rappelait de sa joute verbale avec le brun, qui lui avait simplement rétorquer qu'il n'aurait pas failli y rester s'il avait été moins faible. Sasuke n'était clairement pas doué pour se faire apprécier, ce que déplorait Naruto. Il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

« Tu as sûrement raison Shikamaru... C'est juste... J'ai du mal à l'imaginer...

\- Enfermé, je me doute bien, mais c'est sa responsabilité, tu ne peux pas le sauver de tout. Il a fait ses choix. 

\- Ouais... »

Après cette conversation houleuse, l'atmosphère redevint progressivement plus légère. La fin de la guerre signait le début de la paix et les rires emplissaient le restaurant. Lorsque tout le monde eut le ventre bien rempli, surtout un certain Chôji, la nuit était déjà tombée. Sakura et Naruto se retrouvaient pour faire le chemin jusqu'à chez eux ensemble.

« Ça va à l'hôpital ? Tu as l'air épuisée. 

\- Ça se passe bien, on s'en sort grâce à l'entraide entre les villages, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Naruto hocha la tête, il avait fait sa part, mais le combat des médecins n'était pas encore terminé. Cette guerre avait fait son lot de morts et de blessés. Sakura était dans son élément, et avait prouvé son expérience sur le terrain, le blond lui faisait entièrement confiance là-dessus.

« Tu penses que Sasuke-kun vivra bien ces années, si jamais le verdict tombe... ? 

\- Avant le début de la guerre, il m'a dit que ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'après... Je lui ai promis qu'il retrouverait sa place parmi nous, je vais tout faire pour ! 

\- Nous. »

Les deux amis se sourirent, ils reformeraient l'équipe 7, c'était une certitude. Mais pour l'heure, une grande journée attendait le fils de l'éclair jaune. Au petit matin, Kakashi fut promu au titre de Hokage devant la foule de Konoha. En fin de matinée, le nouvel Hokage, les membres du Conseil, Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Iruka étaient réunis dans une salle de procès. Au centre de ce beau monde, Sasuke se tenait debout, pour une fois, seule ses mains étaient attachées, contrairement au sceau sur ses yeux et à la camisole à laquelle il était habitué. L'Uchiha parvenait à cacher son stress naissant, fidèle à lui-même. Voir les membres du Conseil ne l'enchantait pas, il préférait ne pas les regarder et fixer droit devant lui son ancien sensei d'un air neutre.

Sasuke était toujours réticent à s'imaginer une vie au sein du village, comme s'il estimait qu'il ne le méritait de toute manière pas. S'ils l'acquittaient, il partirait voyager, plutôt ça que supporter un retour à la vie normale, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de s'approprier. En réalité, l'adolescent de 17 ans préférait payer pour ses crimes. Le 6ème Hokage prit la parole sans plus attendre.

« Uchiha Sasuke, tu es ici pour être jugé afin de répondre de tes actes : désertion, affiliation avec Orochimaru durant trois ans, affront au Sommet des Kage, meurtre de Danzô Shimura et attaque à l'encontre d'un shinobi de Konoha en la personne d'Uzumaki Naruto. »

Le concerné écarquilla les yeux, pourquoi était-il pris en compte dans ces accusations ?! C'était entre lui et Sasuke ! Mais Iruka posa une main sur son épaule, ça aussi il devait l'accepter, Sasuke s'en était pris à lui et le Conseil ne comptait pas l'oublier, si cela pouvait pour rallonger la liste.

« Reconnais-tu ces faits ? Demanda l'argenté sur un ton formel.

\- Oui. 

\- Nous avons pris en compte différentes circonstances atténuantes avant l'assignation de ta peine. Mise hors d'état de nuire de deux membres de l'Akatsuki... »

Sasuke serra les poings, bien sûr personne ne saurait jamais la vérité sur son frère en dehors de l'équipe 7, le conseil et Ibiki. Le ténébreux l'avait encore en travers de la gorge même s'il avait fini par comprendre les enjeux.

« Divulgation de toutes les informations en ta possession concernant Orochimaru... »

Après la guerre, ce dernier en avait évidemment profité pour se faire la malle, Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo l'avait suivi, échappant à un jugement. Orochimaru demeurait par conséquent l'ennemi numéro 1 de Konoha, mais à présent, ils en savaient plus sur le serpent.

« Et enfin, ta participation au dénouement de la 4ème Grande Guerre Shinobi... En conséquences de quoi, ta peine à été réduite de trois ans. Tu devras effectuer deux ans d'emprisonnement avec travaux forcés, réduction de peine possible sous bonne conduite de ta part. »

Le Conseil afficha une mine satisfaite, ils se savaient durs mais pensaient avant tout au bien être de leur village, Sasuke échappait déjà à la peine de mort que lui aurait infligé Danzô sans sommation. L'Uchiha en avait bien conscience. Kakashi avait accepté la peine, contrairement à sa prédécesseur car il partageait l'avis de Shikamaru. Selon lui, le noiraud devait prendre la pleine mesure de ses actes quand bien même il restait à ses yeux son élève et qu'il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement.

Sasuke ferma un instant les yeux, ça y est, c'était décidé. Un poing pressait sa poitrine, il avait plus de mal que prévu à se faire à l'idée. Naruto serrait la balustrade devant lui, et murmura.

« Y'a pas moyen, j'arrive pas à l'accepter... 

\- Naruto, si tu veux que ça se passe bien, tu vas devoir être un soutien pour lui et non t'apitoyer. Il y a des choses que les paroles ne peuvent pas arranger et la confiance en fait partie. Lui expliqua Iruka.

\- Je sais bien Iruka-sensei... »

Kakashi laissa son ancien élève digérer l'information avant de reprendre.

« As-tu des questions ?

\- En quoi consiste ces travaux forcés ? Demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, de nouveau imperturbable.

\- Ils peuvent aller de travaux de reconstruction, d'entretien, d'agriculture ou autres services aux particuliers, tout ce qui pourrait nécessiter des mains en plus en somme. »

Sasuke hocha la tête, ce devrait pas être si horrible, même s'il se doutait que le but de la manœuvre était de rendre la chose la plus pénible possible. Mais il avait vu pire. La réunion prit fin et le Conseil s'en alla, laissant les shinobis quelques minutes avec Sasuke avant que les membres de l'ANBU ne le ramènent à sa cellule et qu'il commence à purger sa peine.

« Ça va aller Sasuke-kun ? »

Sasuke et Sakura aussi s'étaient réconciliés, bien que cela avait résulté du fait que le brun avait fini par dire qu'il l'avait sûrement mérité. Sakura l'avait giflé en le traitant d'imbécile, les larmes dévalant ses joues. La rose regrettait de tout son être d'avoir voulu le tuer.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix Sakura, mais c'est mieux comme ça. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda son rival.

\- Ce sera mon moyen de rédemption, retourner au village comme si de rien n'était, je n'aurai pas pu. Fais pas cette tête, profite de ces deux ans pour rattraper mon niveau tiens. Le provoqua Sasuke.

\- Enfoiré, t'as intérêt à tout faire pour sortir avant ça ! »

Naruto esquissa tout de même un faible sourire. Sasuke était fort, il s'en sortirait, lui aussi devait lui faire confiance.

« Ouais...

\- Il est temps qu'on le ramène à sa cellule. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite une fois par semaine durant une heure. »

Et ils comptaient bien y être ! Naruto tendit son poing droit encore bandé à Sasuke. Ce dernier fixa son bras et leva ses deux mains enchaînées, rencontrant ses phalanges. Le groupe l'observa s'en aller, escortés par les deux shinobis masqués.

« Naruto, puisqu'on est là, j'avais également à te parler. L'interpella Kakashi.

Le blond se tourna vers son sensei, surprit, qu'allait-il lui dire ?

« Après toutes tes prouesses, il est anormal que tu sois encore genin, en revanche, tu manques encore de connaissances théoriques. Iruka s'est porté volontaire pour te faire joyeusement étudier pendant deux ans pour que tu combles tes lacunes et accède au rang de jônin. 

\- Et.. Etudier... ? Naruto eu un frisson d'horreur et Sakura pouffa.

\- Ce sera l'occasion de te retirer un peu de Sasuke dans la tête pour y mettre des choses plus concrètes, Naruto. Ajouta enfin Sai, sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Sai... Maugréa le blond.

\- Et oui, si tu veux devenir Hokage il va falloir que tu ais un peu plus conscience de l'environnement géopolitique de Konoha et tout un tas d'autres choses. Précisa Iruka d'un sourire bienveillant.

Naruto s'effondra intérieurement, il avait oublié cette partie... Il détestait la théorie. Néanmoins, il n'y avait pas de raccourci sur le chemin pour atteindre son rêve. Le blond avait cependant une idée en tête.

« Je veux bien étudier, mais je ne serais promu qu'en même temps que Sasuke. »

Ses deux senseis le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux puis se sourient mutuellement. Devaient-ils vraiment être étonnés ? C'était décidé, en dehors de ses prochaines missions et entraînements Naruto travaillera à ressembler encore un peu plus à un futur candidat au poste de Hokage.


	6. La tanière du serpent

Le temps pressait. Orochimaru était un personnage méticuleux et intelligent. S'ils voulaient que les informations en leur possession servent à l'arrêter, ils devaient faire vite avant que le serpent n'agisse et que leurs pistes s'effondrent. Car le Sannin connaissait parfaitement Konoha et savait exactement quelles informations étaient en sa possession. Sasuke n'aurait jamais été emprisonné sans qu'ils n'en profitent, tout naturellement.

« Vous allez partir en mission de repérage. Le dernier repaire où a été relevée une activité pouvant être liée à Orochimaru se trouve au sud du Pays de la Cascade. Votre mission sera de confirmer sa présence ou au moins celle des hommes encore sous ses ordres. Une équipe d'ANBU sera dépêchée sur les lieux selon votre rapport. Exposa Kakashi.

\- Quelle genre d'activité et est-ce qu'on a une idée de leur nombre, leur moyen d'opérer ? Demanda Shikamaru.

\- Les autorités du pays ont signalé plus d'une dizaine de disparitions soudaines avant que les disparus ne refassent surface, comme si de rien n'était plusieurs jours plus tard. Leur comportement semblent rester le même mais, les dirigeants sont inquiets et tout porte à croire qu'ils ont raison de l'être, des enfants sont concernés. Aucune information sur leur moyen d'enlèvement, c'est ce que je veux que vous trouviez, tout en surveillant les disparus et voir ce qui se prépare. »

Le Nara soupira, ils étaient littéralement dans le floue, leur vigilance devrait être à son maximum. Après quelques mises au point, lui et l'équipe 8 au complet quittèrent Konoha en direction du nord. Il leur faudrait un jour pour arriver à la frontière du Pays du Feu et un de plus pour parvenir au sud de celui de la Cascade. Les deux villages visés étaient les plus importants du pays. Celui de l'Ecume, Fômu no Sato et celui des Torrents, Kyûryû no Sato.

« Bien on va commencer par le village de l'Ecume, le plus proche. Hinata je veux que tu repères les disparus sur notre liste afin qu'on puisse les identifier et les prendre en filature. Ensuite, Shino et Kiba, vous vous servirez de vos atouts pour suivre leur faits et gestes, je préfère qu'on ne s'infiltre pas directement dans le village. 

\- Compris ! Ça va être du gâteau, le repérage c'est pour nous ! S'enthousiasma Kiba.

\- Reste concentré, Kiba-kun. » L'avertit Hinata.

L'équipe avançait vite et arriva à la frontière comme c'était prévu après avoir fait quelques pauses. Dès le lendemain matin profitant de l'aurore, ils se mirent en position, à cinq kilomètres du village Fômu. Hinata activa son Byakugan, le village était déjà en pleine activité. La jeune femme cherchait un jeune homme pêcheur ayant une balafre traversant son visage, un enfant de boucher, un marchand d'armes roux âgé d'une quinzaine d'années et une jeune adolescente vendeuse de légumes et aveugle. C'étaient les plus jeunes de la liste, aussi Shikamaru avait décidé de les prioriser. Ils connaissaient l'intérêt d'Orochimaru pour les jeunes, ses cobayes préférés, parce qu'ils étaient plus naïfs. Qu'est-ce qui le pousserait à kidnapper ces personnes pour les relâcher ensuite ?

« Je les ai trouvés ! Pour le moment rien d'anormal » informa la brune.

Aussitôt, Shino délivra quatre insectes qui sortirent de sa manche pour aller rejoindre les quatre jeunes grâce aux coordonnées de sa coéquipière. Ces jeunes n'avaient absolument rien d'extraordinaire et pourtant quelque chose les reliait.

« Bon, on va se concentrer sur eux. Kiba, Shino surveillez le pêcheur et le boucher de votre côté, on va de l'autre côté du village avec Hinata pour les deux autres. On reste en contact radio et se rejoint ici au moindre agissement suspect de l'un d'eux. 

\- Compris ! »

Ils réglèrent leur fréquence radio et se dispersèrent. Kiba pouvait suivre la trace du pêcheur grâce à l'odeur dégagée par l'insecte de son coéquipier. Si l'un des quatre sortait des sentiers battus, ils ne pourraient pas le manquer.

Une heure trente passa sans qu'il n'y ait rien à signaler. Voilà pourquoi Shikamaru n'aimait pas ce genre de mission.

« C'est d'un chiant d'attendre comme ça... Soupira le stratège assis sur une branche.

\- Je suis sûre... Que notre patience va payer Shikamaru-kun. Le rassura l'Hyûga.

\- Je suis ingrat de me plaindre quand c'est toi qui fait le travail, désolé. » releva le chuunin en souriant faiblement.

En effet, la jeune femme avait gardé son Byakugan concentré sur leur deux cibles tout ce temps sans sourciller, elle s'était vraiment améliorée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, garder mon Byakugan activé hors combat ne me demande pas beaucoup de chakra. 

\- Je vois, ne force pas quand même. »

Du côté des deux garçons, rien à signaler non plus et Akamaru en avait même profité pour piquer un roupillon. Mais Kiba fronça soudainement du nez. Sa cible, le pêcheur semblait s'éloigner de la zone à l'odeur peu ragoûtante de poisson frais. Parfois il aurait aimé ne pas avoir un nez aussi puissant. L'Inuzuka se concentra pour pister le jeune balafré à travers la foule. Maintenant qu'il était le seul à sentir le poisson, le suivre à l'odeur était d'autant plus simple. Toujours en restant à l'extérieur du village en contrebas, Kiba suivait doucement le garçon sans pouvoir le voir de ses yeux, faisant entièrement confiance à son odorat.

L'odeur stoppa sa progression, deux autres se trouvaient avec elle, celles d'enfants s'il en croyait sa truffe. Pourquoi avait-il soudainement quitté son stand de poissons pour aller rejoindre des enfants ? S'il leur avait amené de quoi manger admettons mais non, il avait les mains vides, l'odeur venait de lui et rien d'autre. Cette fois les trois effluves s'en allèrent ensemble, elles se rapprochaient de la sortie Est du village.

« Eh Shikamaru, le pêcheur a bougé et avec deux gamins, ils vont sortir du village par la porte Est ! Et de votre côté ? »

Durant la filature de Kiba, les choses avaient bougé du côté de la jeune aveugle également. Elle avait abordé un garçon d'environ sept ou huit ans, lui demandant de la guider à travers le village, vers la sortie Est également. Ils allaient au même endroit avec un décalage.

« Pareil pour nous avec la fille aveugle ! Changement de plan, rendez-vous à proximité de la porte Est, on va les suivre ! »

Ils acquiescèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, étaient réunis. Leur mission commençait réellement à partir de maintenant. Les deux groupes suspects se déplaçaient à travers les bois, il y avait environ 200 à 300 mètres d'intervalle entre eux. Mais le premier, celui du boucher s'arrêta.

« Kiba, tu penses pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disent ?

\- Je vais essayer. »

Le châtain concentra du chakra dans son ouïe, car son odorat n'était pas le seul sens qu'il pouvait utiliser aussi bien que son compagnon. Il lui fallut juste quelques secondes.

« Hmm... le boucher dit aux gamins qu'il va leur montrer où trouver à manger sans qu'ils n'aient à voler... Ces gosses... Ils vivent dans la rue. 

\- Hein ? C'est tout ? 

\- Pour l'instant... 

\- Le duo les rejoint. Informa Shino.

\- On dirait que les deux disparus se connaissent. Ajouta Hinata.

\- C'est quoi ce plan... Continuons d'écouter. »

La vendeuse de légumes expliquait qu'elle avait demandé au garçon de lui montrer des baies qu'elle pourrait emmener chez elle. Ils discutèrent tout en s'éloignant encore du village puis les choses basculèrent. Le duo de disparus assomma les gamins et sautèrent d'arbre en arbre avec les corps dans leur bras.

« Ils les ont assommé, dépêchons-nous ! » s'affola Hinata.

L'équipe de Konoha poursuivit sa filature, ils allaient enfin savoir ce qu'il advenait des disparus. Mais Shikamaru trouvait que quelque chose clochait. Jusqu'à maintenant, les disparus étaient des personnes intégrées dans le village, connues des autres, assez pour être signalés et ici le mode opératoire était complètement différent. Ils avaient enlevé des enfants que jamais personne ne demanderait. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait directement en s'infiltrant ? Ça aurait été une partie de plaisir pour des hommes à la solde du serpent.

Ils s'étaient profondément enfoncés dans la forêt entourant le village à présent. Toujours camouflés, l'équipe était assez proche pour avoir un visuel de leur cibles. Devant ces dernières, un immense arbre dont les branches s'entrelaçaient entre elles jusqu'à prendre aux pièges les branches des arbres aux alentours, formant une chaîne de bois et d'écorce. Ce chêne sortait de l'ordinaire.

Le boucher posa les enfants au sol et fit des signes de ses mains avant de poser celles-ci sur le large tronc. La terre trembla sous l'arbre. Des racines sortirent du sol tels des serpents dérangés dans leur tanière. Non inquiet, le duo attendait immobile. Le garçon avait repris les enfants sur ses épaules alors que les racines attrapaient sa taille ainsi que celle de sa comparse. Dans un silence presque malsain, les cinq jeunes firent attirés dans le sol, recouvert lentement de terre comme aspirés par l'arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, plus une seule trace d'eux, ils avaient disparus sous le grand chêne et la terre avait repris son aspect initial.

« Il n'y a plus aucun doute, une telle barrière, c'est signé Orochimaru. Confirma le Nara.

\- Que fait-on ? Nous ne pourrons pas entrer. Demanda Shino.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention de toute manière, ce serait dépasser notre ordre de mission. Nous ne sommes là qu'en repérage, nous n'avons aucune force de frappe. Nous allons cependant tenter de trouver comment défaire la barrière pour les ANBU, ça risque de prendre du temps... »

Ils formèrent deux groupes, Shikamaru restant avec Hinata et cherchèrent des indices dans le périmètre du grand chêne. Le stratège gardait en souvenir la dernière fois que l'équipe Gai avait dû défaire un Gofû Kekkai pour entrer dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Orochimaru devait lui aussi avoir placé un piège pour quiconque parviendrait à défaire sa barrière.

Shino s'arrêta devant une fleur rouge seule au milieu d'une petite clairière.

« Shino, tu crois que c'est le moment d'admirer les fleurs ? Râla Kiba.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe laquelle. C'est une higanbana ou lys araignée rouge. Normalement elles poussent en groupe et ce n'est pas tout. On dit qu'elles guident les défunts dans le cycle de la renaissance jusqu'à leur réincarnation. 

\- J'aurai demandé à Ino si je voulais un cours de botanique, c'est quoi le rapport ? 

\- Tu ne fais pas assez attention aux détails, c'est pour ça que tu ne remarque pas que cette fleur correspond parfaitement au profil d'Orochimaru, qui ne meurt jamais grâce à son rituel de réincarnation. Tu n'as pas oublié, que c'est pour cela qu'il voulait à tout prix Sasuke...

\- Ça va ça va, j'ai compris ! Préviens Shikamaru, il y en a peut être d'autres. »

Le Nara félicita l'Aburame pour sa piste trouvée. Grâce à Hinata, ils purent comptabiliser trois autres fleurs isolées. La jeune femme vérifia leur position par rapport à l'arbre et il se trouvait qu'elles formaient un carré parfait de cinq-cents mètres de côté autour du grand chêne.

« Bien joué Shino. Quatre fleurs, ce serpent aime faire dans le macabre. »

Selon les croyances, le chiffre 4 était porteur de malheur.

« On va éviter d'y toucher, qui sait ce que ça déclencherait. Attendons de voir ce qui sortira du repaire. Même si ça veut dire encore des heures d'ennui... »

Rien qu'y penser le fit soupirer ainsi que Kiba. Ils durent attendre deux bonnes heures avant que le sol ne se remette à trembler sous le grand chêne. Jusqu'alors avachis sur leur arbre, le quintet se redressa, alerte.

Les trois enfants auparavant kidnappés venaient d'être libérés du souterrain, inconscients. Quelque chose avait changé chez eux.

« Mais ce sont... Des marques semblables à celles de Sasuke à l'examen chûnin ! » se remémora le Nara, bouche bée.


	7. Dur labeur

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été décidé d'agrandir l'hôpital afin de pouvoir mieux s'occuper des bénédictions. Grâce au chakra de Kurama et aux soins de la limace Katsuyu, il y avait moins qu'ils aient pu en compter mais un désengorgement s'imposait. Cela faisait deux jours que Sasuke avait rejoint l'un des chantiers d'une des futures nouvelles ailes de l'hôpital de Konoha. 

En l'observant attentivement, on pourrait remarquer que des kanjis parsemaient ses avant-bras, pour aller se perdre sous son haut beige. On les retrouvait également sur le bas de son dos, suivant le même chemin. Il y a un écran empêchant toute utilisation de chakra chez le ténébreux. Par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas compter que sur sa force brute durant les travaux. Il y avait cinq autres prisonniers avec lui accompagnant les ouvriers. Un ANBU était en charge de surveiller leur bon respect des consignes. Un second groupe travaillait sur une seconde aile.

C'était une sensation à laquelle Sasuke peinait à se faire, ne plus sentir son chakra parcourir son corps comme bon lui semble. Le brun attrapa présente une poutre au diamètre imposant et à l'aide de deux autres ouvriers, la plaça à l'endroit voulu, perpendiculaire au sol. Ses bras étaient courbaturés et ses mains déjà amochées malgré ses gants. L'avantage de l'utilisation de prisonniers en tant que mains d'œuvre, était qu'on les faisait travailler bien plus et avec moins de temps de pause. Il fallait tirer, porter, grimper, soutenir, les tâches les plus pénibles et dangereux leur étaient confiées.

Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, le brun était loin de tomber de fatigue bien qu'il lui fallu un temps d'adaptation à une nouvelle condition physique. Le premier jour, les ouvriers l'avaient dévisagés avec crainte, le chef de chantiers ayant même été demandé à l'ANBU en charge si sa participation était sûre. Et malgré la confirmation, Sasuke avait senti son regard sur lui toute la journée jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Quelques fois, il s'était amusé à le prendre en flagrant délit en plantant son regard onyx dans le sien, ce qui lui avait valu d'arrêter de le surveiller, sous son sourire narquois.

«Attention ! »Cria un travailleur.

Une poutrelle mal fixé menaçait de tomber sur l'un des soudeurs juste en bas. Ce dernier leva la tête mais pris trop de temps pour se dégager, figé par la surprise. Sasuke ne réfléchit pas et parvint en un instant près de l'ouvrier. Il bloqua la poutrelle avec ses deux mains, permettant à l'homme de s'éloigner tandis qu'il déposait l'objet de métal doucement au sol.

«Merci. »

L'homme lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant et Sasuke ne sachant comment réagir, se contenta de hocher la tête.

«Allez, pause générale! »

C'était celle de 10h, à laquelle les prisonniers avaient droit, trente minutes avant de reprendre alors que cela faisait cinq heures qu'eux travaillaient. C'était l'occasion de reprendre des forces en mangeant quelques onigiris.

«Alors Uchiha, on joue les sauveurs? C'est pour réduire ta peine que t'as sauvé ce mou du g'nou? »Se moqua un des prisonniers.

Sasuke remerciait allègrement Kakashi de l'avoir mit en cellule individuelle ou il aurait pu promettre de ne pas casser quelques dents. Le nukenin se fit la réflexion que son ancien sensei le connaissait assez bien pour le savoir.

«Ouais moi je l'aurai laissé se la prendre dans la gueule sa poutrelle, c'est les risques du métier, non? »Ajouta un second en ricanant.

Le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer sans leur répondre. À vrai dire, sa manie de bouger sans réfléchir ne pas l'avoir quitté. Il avait agit par instinct, son mais n'était aucunement de forcer les bonnes actions pour réduire sa peine, au contraire. Plus longtemps elle durerait, plus il pourrait tenter, de s'imaginer une autre vie, mais ce n'était pas gagné.

«Eh oh, c'est pas parce que t'as joué les héros auprès de l'autre renard qu'il faut te la jouer et nous ignorer! J'te parle! »Rétorqua le premier en haussant le ton.

Sasuke n'avait besoin ni de son sharingan, ni de son chakra pour faire regretter ses paroles aux vermines dans son genre. Un simple regard noir et suffisait glacial.

«L'autre quoi? Demanda-t-il calmement.

\- J-Je veux dire, l'aut- là le blond qui, qui ... gueule chaque fois qu'il vient te voir, Uzumaki. Balbutia le prisonnier.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. »

Et il rebaissa les yeux sur son onigiri au thon, dont il cherchait encore le goût du poisson tant il était fade. Mais bon, le noiraud était affamé et n'allait pas faire la fine bouche. Sasuke saisit sa gourde et en bu la moitié, ne faisant aucunement attention à la conversation de ses pairs assis près de lui. Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à adresser la parole à ces individus et leur faisait bien comprendre. Le ténébreux aurait aimé pouvoir se reposer à un endroit plus isolé mais ils avaient l'obligation de rester dans le champ de vision de leur ANBU surveillant. Sasuke tirer cela stupide, n'était-il pas censé faire partie de l'élite? Retrouver des prisonniers privés de leur chakra ne devrait pas lui poser de problème. Ou alors c'était de la pure fainéantise. Oui ce devrait être ça, se convaincu le brun.

Il parvint tout de même à trouver un arbre légèrement à l'écart sans sortir du périmètre établi par leur garde fou et trouva un peu de calme. Assez pour fermer les yeux et méditer un instant, le meilleur moyen de récupérer des forces en un temps réduit. Pendant que les autres se fatiguaient en éclat de rire inutile. Comment pourrait-on être d'aussi bonne humeur en tant que prisonnier? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils derrière les barreaux ceux-là? Sasuke jurerait qu'ils avaient jugé utile de le lui dire mais, l'information inintéressante ne s'était pas frayée un chemin jusqu'à sa mémoire. Tant pis, c'était sans importance.

«Reprise! »Cria le chef de chantiers.

Sasuke ouvrit doucement les yeux et se mit debout, passant devant le groupe de captifs sans leur adresser un regard.

«Tiens, Bouddha s'est réveillé! »

Visiblement celui qui avait affublé son ami du surnom démoniaque n'avait pas bien compris la première fois ... Il aurait moins fait le malin s'ils étaient régulièrement surveillés.

«Si tu veux avoir une chance de te réincarner, je te conseille de faire attention ...» murmura Sasuke dans un sifflement.

Une aura meurtrière heurta le prisonnier et bien sûr, poussa le membre des forces spéciales à s'interposer.

«Du calme vous deux, ne m'obligez pas à vous mettre en isolement. C'est clair? Menaça le masqué d'une voix sèche.

\- Hn. »

Sasuke s'en alla retrouver sa besogne sans demander son reste. Le travail reprit, les ouvriers eurent leur pause déjeuner à midi quand eux durent continuer jusqu'à 14h avant de pouvoir se reposer une trentaine de minutes. Ce fut durant cette pause que le regard de Sasuke s'arrêta sur Sakura, empruntant l'une des rues menant au centre-ville et passant devant le chantier. Bien entendu la jeune femme scruta ce dernier à la recherche de Sasuke et un sourire étira ses lèvres publiées le vit assis contre un muret. Bien vite remplacé par une mine soucieuse en le voyant retirer ses gants et dévoiler ses mains meurtries, rouges, irritées et où des ampoules étaient déjà présentes.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher, ignorant même si elle y était autorisée. Sasuke la regardait faire, ne manquant pas ses yeux émeraudes établis sur ses mains, elle ne changerait jamais.

«Bonjour Sasuke-kun. Tu es en pause? Comment ça se passe?

\- Bonjour. Oui, trente minutes. Le plus dur reste encore de supporter les abrutis qui me servent d'équipiers. »

La rose retrouva son sourire, si ce n'était que ça.

«Tu veux que je soigne tes mains? Ce sera plus facile pour toi. »

Sasuke secoua la tête.

«Non Sakura. Le mais n'est pas que ça le soit. C'est ma voie d'expiation, et ces marques en font partie. 

\- Sasuke-kun, tu n'as pas besoin d'expier quoique ce soit ... 

\- Si j'en ai besoin justement ... Pour me retrouver et rouvrir enfin les yeux. »

Jamais elle aurait pensé que ce serait si important pour lui et qu'il s'en voudrait à ce point. Sasuke était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se pardonner ses fautes. La medic-nin se devait de le soutenir et de le comprendre.

«D'accord, alors je ...

\- Haruno-san, désolé mais personne d'extérieur aux travaux n'est autorisé à parler aux prisonniers en dehors des visites. La coupa l'ANBU.

\- Oh pardon! J'allais partir. Bon courage Sasuke-kun. »

Elle lui fit un geste de la main et s'éclipsa. Les trente minutes écoulées, Sasuke prit part à sa dernière session de la journée, plus que quatre heures et il pourrait retrouver sa cellule. Mais pas définitivement comme la veille. Vers 19h, le jeune homme fut conduit aux douches, dix minutes pas une de plus, puis dans ses quartiers. On lui apporta son repas du soir et l'ANBU lui annonça son prochain travail.

«Tu as trois heures de repos, après ça le Hokage souhaite te voir. Ta prochaine tâche sera à l'extérieur du village. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. »

Sasuke soupira et accusa le coup, sa curiosité ne serait pas satisfaite avant trois heures. Durant l’utilisation il comptait bien dormir pour être prêt. Tout compte fait, tenir ce rythme pendant deux ans serait plus compliqué que prévu, mais il ne fallait pas y penser. Son repas englouti, sa tête toucha à peine l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit comme une souche.

«Debout Sasuke, c'est l'heure. »

Le concerné ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il avait cinq minutes pour émerger avant de rejoindre son ancien sensei dans l'une des salles d'habitude réservées aux interrogatoires. Il n'y avait pas que lui, une équipe de trois ANBU l'accompagnait.

«Bonsoir Sasuke, j'espère que tu as pu te reposer assez. 

\- Ça va. »

Toujours aussi loquace, pensa l'argenté.

«Bien, je vais t'expliquer la tâche qui t'attends à toi et l'équipe qui t'accompagne. Il s'agit plus d'une mission qu'un travail forcé. Ta connaissance des lieux va nous être utile.

\- Comment ça? Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

\- J'y viens. Comme tu le sais, Orochimaru semble avoir abandonné le village caché du Son du pays du Son anciennement appelé pays des Rizières. Ou, cela a donné quelques opportunités à des grosses têtes des villages voisins, la plupart des brigands, petits mafieux et autre. Votre mission est de les arrêter et dans le pire des cas, les neutraliser pour ramener une stabilité au pays. Il en va de notre responsabilité puisque Orochimaru est originaire de Konoha ... »

Sur cette dernière phrase, le ninja copieur lâcha un soupire. Ils n'en finiraient donc jamais avec ce serpent.

«Puisque tu connais la topographie des lieux, j'ai jugé utile de t'affilier à cette mission.

\- Je vois. »

Sasuke le dissimulait bien mais, qu'on lui permette de réparer des dommages présentés par celui qu'il avait rejoint trois ans et demi plus tôt, représentait beaucoup pour lui. C'était une bonne façon de couper définitivement ses liens avec Orochimaru et tenter de réinstaller une base saine dans ce pays laissé à la volonté de tous.

«Si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous partez dès maintenant. »

Tout était clair. On lui fournit un sac avec le nécessaire pour le voyage, des vêtements noirs simples pour remplacer sa tenue de prisonnier et les voilà partit dans la nuit en direction de la frontière nord. Ils allaient devoir passer par la Vallée de la Fin, qui n'avaient plus rien d'une cascade après son combat contre Naruto.

Les membres des forces spéciales qui l'accompagnaient se réduisaient depuis leur départ. Akio, leur capitaine au masque rappelant un panda roux menait la marche, sa queue de cheval brune se balançait à chaque saut. La seule femme de l'équipe, Chigiru, se cachait derrière un faucon au bec rouge et un carré châtain. Enfin le dernier, avoisinant le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, portait bien son masque à l'effigie d'un nôtre, Chisei. Sasuke était placé au centre du triangle, de façon à pouvoir être surveillé en toutes circonstances. Akio brisa le silence seulement une fois la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la frontière parcouru.

«Bien Sasuke, dis-nous en plus sur les grands groupes susceptibles d'avoir profité du départ d'Orochimaru pour prendre le pouvoir. Ce doit être des partenaires à son solde, je me trompe? »

Le ténébreux se remémora ses déplacements au sein du village, de laboratoire en laboratoire dont le seul intérêt pour lui était la salle d'entraînement.

«Oui, il y a deux clans principaux, le clan Kato, qui est un rassemblement de contrebandiers, ils s'occupaient des transports de marchandises ou de personnes enlevées pour Orochimaru. En échange, il leur assurait un pourcentage sur les ressources créées par le village, et le contrôle sur certaines terres. Ils sont nombreux mais faibles pour des ninjas. 

\- Du menu fretin, ce sera rapide. Commenta Chisei.

\- Restons tout de même prudents. Et le second? Reprit le capitaine.

\- Il s'agit du clan Touei. Avant l'arrivée d'Orochimaru, il était persécuté et a été chassé du village à cause de leur pouvoir, le Gitai no Jutsu. C'est une technique héréditaire qui leur permet de s'approprier les attributs d'animaux sauvages, sauf qu'il en est de même pour leur caractère sauvage. Il a plusieurs attaques et meurtres par manque de contrôle, ils ont dû se réfugier dans des grottes souterraines pour éviter un massacre des deux côtés. Jusqu'à ce que bien sûr Orochimaru s'intéresse à eux et leur redonne un peu de pouvoir pour les avoir à son solde. Ils ont participé à ses expériences et ont également accepté d'être des cobayes, j'ignore ce qui en est ressortit, mais ils doivent être redoutables. 

\- Je vois ... Si les deux clans se sont alliés pour asseoir leur pouvoir sur le village du fils, ça risque d'être bien plus qu'une simple mission de stabilisation. Il y a des chances qu'on ait pas d'autres choix que de les neutraliser s'ils refusent de coopérer. 

\- Est-ce qu'on sera assez de quatre? Sachant que son chakra est scellé.» Demanda Chigiru.

Akio se tourna et jeta un regard à Sasuke, qui leva un sourcil d'incompréhension.

«Est-ce qu'ils t'ont déjà vu près d'Orochimaru? 

\- Oui, ils me connaissent. Répondit le noiraud, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

\- S'ils te craignent, ça pourrait nous faciliter la tâche. »

Car même si l'Uchiha était privé de son chakra, il n'en restait pas moins redoutable au taijutsu, ce qui devrait suffire compte tenu de leurs capacités réunies. Quelques heures plus tard, le quatuor arrivèrent à ce qui fut un jour La Vallée de la Fin. Cette dernière n'était plus qu'une simple rivière depuis que les deux statuts à l'effigie de Madara et Hashirama avaient été détruites.

Sasuke revit leur combat, Naruto s'égosiller à vouloir lui faire entender raison et lui refusant de l'écouter, par égo, par fierté, par peur aussi, même si ça il ne l'avouera jamais. Son ami semblait l'avoir percé à jour sur ce point malgré tout. Le brun toucha son bras gauche qu'il avait failli perdre suite à leur dernière attaque, un air mélancolique sur le visage. N'importe qui l'aurait abandonné depuis longtemps, pas lui. Naruto aurait été son ami, c'était vrai, il s'était toujours comporté comme tel, mais lui ...

Pouvait-il se vanter d'être l'ami du blond? Il n'avait rien fait pour lui depuis qu'il était partit, au contraire. Il capté rabaissé, traîné dans la boue, balayé son amitié d'un revers, désir de le tuer, tenter de le rayer de sa vie. Si Naruto avait trouvé la mort de sa main, en vérité il aurait pas pu s'en remettre, cela lui aurait ouvert les yeux, alors qu'il aurait été trop tard ... Réaliser tout ça eu l'effet d ' un gifle. Il n'avait rien d'un ami pour Naruto, un frère destructeur peut-être, mais pas un ami ... Pas encore, pas en l'état actuel des choses, mais il se promit de se rattraper.

Depuis tout à l'heure, les trois ANBU l'observaient sans rien dire, comme s'ils avaient remarqué que leur cadet était plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il était en pleine rétrospection. Ce n'est que lorsque l'adolescence poussa un soupir que Akio s'autorisa à parler.

«On peut y aller? 

\- Oui ... »

L'équipe de Sasuke n'avait pas été formée au hasard par le 6ème Hokage. Chacun d'entre eux voyait la réinsertion du nukenin d'un bon œil et était propice à lui laisser une chance de prouver son appartenance au village de la feuille. C'était sa façon détournée de lui montrer que des personnes croyaient encore en lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à croire en lui-même.

Le village caché du son n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres. Ils profiteraient de la nuit pour faire quelques repérages avant de faire leur entrée, pacifique dans un premier temps. 


	8. Le venin du serpent

Shikamaru n’avait pas oublié ce chakra sinistre. La scène qui l’avait suivi non plus. Chôji avait eu du mal à oublier le bruit des épaules déboîtées de ce Zaku. Quant à Ino, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que le brun puisse dégager une telle aura meurtrière. S’ils avaient su plus tôt jusqu’où cette marque allait mener Sasuke...

Que le serpent remette ça n’avait rien de rassurant. Les trois gamins avaient brusquement ouvert les yeux une fois leur marque résorbée et s’étaient relevés comme si de rien n’était. Toujours aussi naturellement, ils avaient pris le chemin inverse pour retourner au village, aucune trace des deux kidnappeurs qui n’avaient pas refait surface.

L’après-midi était entamée, bientôt quatorze-heures et aucuns agissements suspects de la part des trois enfants.

« À quoi ça rime... Il les marque et après ? Il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui nous échappe ! Hinata, tu ne remarques rien chez eux ? Demanda Shikamaru.

\- Le chakra provenant de la marque se diffuse progressivement dans leur corps mais il ne semble pas avoir d’autres impacts...

\- Moi je dis, on les coince quelque part pour en savoir plus, j’en ai marre de rien faire ! Si c’est pour qu’ils finissent tarés comme Sasuke autant les arrêter maintenant. » Bougonna Kiba en grimaçant.

Le Nara roula des yeux et soupira, décidément le châtain avait la rancœur tenace. Il était toutefois d’accord avec lui, ils ne pouvaient pas s’en aller sans avoir plus d’informations. Ils allaient devoir passer à l’action, à la nuit tombée. L’affluence était trop forte encore, et puis, l’idée que plusieurs individus soient marqués à l’intérieur du village et puissent remarquer leur infiltration ne l’enchantait pas.

« Attendons que la nuit tombe et interceptons-les.

\- Yosh ! » S’exclama Kiba, ravi qu’on l’écoute pour une fois.

Ils profitèrent donc du reste de la journée pour retrouver les autres anciens disparus de leur liste. Shino les marqua d’un de ses insectes ce qui leur permettait à présent de connaître chacune de leur localisation. Il n’y eu pas d’autres enlèvements durant les prochaines heures et les enfants ne changèrent pas de comportement.

Hinata se mit debout sur sa branche, le soleil était couché et les rues du village bien vidées. D’un commun accord, ils prirent le trio d’enfants en filature. Ils étaient restés ensemble tout du long, leur facilitant la tâche. Kiba fronça les sourcils.

« Où est-ce qu’ils vont d’un coup ? »

Les gamins courraient à toute vitesse, rasant les murs avec une habilité peu habituelle pour des civils. Eux aussi avaient donc attendu la nuit pour passer à l’action. Leurs pas semblaient tout droit les mener au bâtiment où siégeaient le chef ainsi que les conseillers du village de l’Écume. Ce dernier était imposant et respectait une architecture traditionnelle.

« Il faut les empêcher d’y pénétrer, Hinata ?

\- Oui ! »

Ils accélèrent, assez pour être à quelques mètres derrière le trio. Shikamaru effectua les signes de sa technique fétiche et son ombre se sépara en trois filaments. Ces derniers se nouèrent facilement aux trois ombres devant lui.

« Kagemane no jutsu, réussie. »

Hinata continua sa course jusqu’à eux, son Byakugan activé.

« Hakke Rokujûyon Shô ! »

La brune bloqua la circulation du chakra des trois grâce à ses 64 poings, sans qu’ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit. Sans la technique de Shikamaru pour les retenir, ils se seraient sûrement effondrés au sol. Les chûnins se pressèrent en chemin inverse pour sortir du village.

« Qui.. êtes.. vous ?! » Demanda l’un des gosses, désarçonné, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Ils ne s’arrêtèrent de courir qu’une fois enfoncés dans la forêt, éclairés par la Lune.

« Désolé pour cette entrée en matière musclée, mais on ne peut pas vous laisser aller plus loin. Allons droit au but, pourquoi Orochimaru vous a demandé d’aller au bâtiment principal ? »

Maintenant qu’ils étaient en face des enfants, ils pouvaient mieux voir leurs traits. Le garçon sur la gauche avait les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, il devait avoir onze ans maximum, son air chétif dû à la malnutrition rendait difficile l’estimation, mais il était plus grand que les deux autres. Les yeux verts sombre de celui du milieu contrastait avec ses mèches châtains, à peine huit ans. C’est lui qui avait parlé. Quant au dernier, son regard brun les fusillait, un bandeau retenait ses cheveux noisettes en place, on ne lui donnait pas plus de sept ans.

De ce que Shikamaru savait, la marque ne pouvait pas être supportée par n’importe qui, il fallait être un peu « spécial », alors comment expliquer que ces jeunes sans aucun antécédents shinobi, aient pu y survivre ?

« Hoy, répondez ! » S’agaça Kiba, accompagné des grognements d’Akamaru.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, grâce à Orochimaru-sama on va enfin arrêter de nous ignorer ! » Vociféra l’aîné des garçons.

Encore une fois le serpent était parvenu à embrigader des enfants sans aucune difficulté. L’atmosphère devint soudainement pesante, une sueur froide glissa le long de la tempe du Nara. Il sentit que sa technique perdait de la vigueur alors qu’il lui restait encore largement assez de chakra pour la maintenir. Le problème ne venait pas de lui. Sur la peau des trois garçons, des marques couleur feu s’étalaient lentement et un chakra rougeâtre virevoltait autour d’eux. Ils parvenaient à progressivement forcer son étreinte d’ombre, Shikamaru redoubla d’effort pour les maintenir. S’il n’y en avait eu qu’un seul il aurait eu beaucoup moins de mal.

« Merde, Shino ! »

L’Aburame ne se fit pas prier et envoya ses insectes à l’assaut des possesseurs de la marque maudite. Ils disparurent, entourés par les insectes, qui commencèrent à sucer leur chakra pour les affaiblir mais Shino se crispa quelques secondes plus tard. Ses insectes tombaient les uns après les autres.

« Ce chakra est trop sombre et anormal, ils ne peuvent pas l’absorber !

\- Alors il n’y a qu’une chose à faire, Akamaru ! »

La manipulation des ombres perdait de l’ampleur, les gamins commençaient à bouger leur bras avec difficultés et leurs pieds traînaient sur l’herbe fraîche. Le chien ninja prit l’apparence de son ami. Le duo canin s’élança dans les airs avant de commencer à tourner sur eux-même à grande vitesse.

« Gatsûga ! »

Kiba et Akamaru se précipitaient vers eux chacun d’un côté, comptant les prendre en sandwich ! L’impact avec leurs opposants fut violent. Mais l’attaque n’eut pas l’effet voulu. Les deux garçons aux extrémités venaient chacun de stopper les deux torpilles à mains nues, soutenus dans le dos par celui du milieu. La marque recouvrait maintenant la moitié de leur corps.

« À mains nues... Arrg ! »

Le noiraud le tenait par le cou et commençait à serrer, Akamaru subissait la même chose. Hinata et Shino ne restèrent pas sans rien faire. La jeune femme créa ses paumes jumelles des Lions. Mais contrairement à son combat contre Pain, les deux têtes de lions furent projetées droit devant elle. Shino s’occupa de libérer Kiba en gênant son agresseur de ses insectes. Le troisième fonçait sur Shikamaru, profitant qu’il soit sans défense. Le Nara fit de nouveau des signes et lança son entrelacement des ombres. Les pointes noires filaient en direction du châtain, près à l’attraper dans sa course. Il réussit et raffermit sa prise. Maintenant qu’il n’en tenait qu’un seul, la tâche était plus simple.

« Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu... »

Les filaments de l’étreinte mortelle de l’ombre prirent la forme de mains qui tenaient plus fermement leur victime. L’une tentait d’enserrer sa gorge, il devait réussir à le priver d’oxygène juste pour l’assommer ! Du côté de Hinata, le garçon au bandeau avait lâché le chien pour éviter l’une des têtes de lion, mais la seconde le frappa de plein fouet et il alla rencontrer et briser le tronc d’un arbre. Malgré cela, il se releva en titubant légèrement. Kiba pu également se libérer de la poigne sur sa gorge et reprendre son souffle.

« Tu vas bien Akamaru ? » S’inquiéta-t-il, haletant.

Le chien acquiesça d’un aboiement et rejoint son ami. Le garçon ligoté par les ombres poussa un rugissement enragé, la marque s’étendant encore sur le dernier tiers de son corps. Il tentait désespérément de se défaire de l’emprise grâce à cette marque censée faire de lui un être plus fort et spécial. Malheureusement, la réalité le frappa. Son corps perdit toute vivacité et ses cris cessèrent, son regard était vide. Mort. Les deux autres fixèrent le corps inerte retombant doucement sur le sol alors que Shikamaru annulait sa technique. Ils étaient horrifiés.

« Toshiro... Toshiro debout... ! » Supplia le noiraud, mais son ami ne faisait plus aucun mouvement.

\- Pour- pourquoi il répond pas ? » Demanda le plus jeune, soudainement effrayé.

\- C’est à cause de ce qu’Orochimaru vous a donné, ce n’est pas pour vous rendre plus fort, il se sert de vous ! Lui répondit Shikamaru.

\- Non... Non, il a dit qu’avec la marque on ferait de grandes choses ! Et il a aussi dit qu’il y aurait des jaloux comme vous ! Toshiro... Toshiro, est mort à cause de toi ! » S’écria le ténébreux, les yeux brillants.

Le Nara ne répondit rien, dépité par la détresse de ce gosse. Il ne le croirait jamais, parce qu’Orochimaru était très fort pour s’attirer la servitude des autres. Des êtres fragiles dont personne ne voulait et qui voyaient en lui un sauveur. L’enfant en larmes voulu augmenter la portée de la marque maudite mais il tomba à genou et cracha du sang. Leur corps mal nourris et maigres étaient à peine capables de supporter le premier stade. Cela rendait encore plus incompréhensible que le choix d’Orochimaru se soit porté sur eux. Malgré cela il ne renonça pas et son camarade ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser tomber, il les battrait ensemble et montreraient de quoi ils étaient capables !

« Arrêtez, vous allez vous tuer ! » Leur cria Hinata.

Mais ils ne l’écoutaient pas, malgré la douleur dans chaque cellule de leur petit corps, les deux enfants voulaient prouver qu’ils étaient en mesure de dompter la marque, parce qu’ils avaient enfin un but, qu’on faisait enfin attention à eux, qu’ils étaient promis à faire de grandes choses aux côtés de leur mentor. Leur volonté ne fut pas suffisante en revanche, et malgré les avertissements de l’équipe de Konoha, ils finirent par succomber de la même façon que le premier. Hinata avaient les larmes aux yeux, en colère contre elle-même de n’avoir rien pu faire pour les sauver.

Les trois garçons regardaient les corps sans vie gisant sur l’herbe d’un air triste, un éclair de colère traversa leurs pupilles. Voilà l’œuvre d’Orochimaru, gâcher la vie d’enfants qui n’avaient déjà pas une bonne étoile, sans se soucier des conséquences ! Shikamaru serra les poings, il fallait à tout prix qu’ils arrêtent cette ordure une bonne fois pour toute !

« Putain ! »

Kiba frappa du poing contre un arbre, enragé d’avoir été si impuissant.

« Calme-toi Kiba, ça ne va rien arranger...

\- La ferme Shino ! On n’a servit à rien !

\- Malheureusement ils étaient perdus à partir du moment où ils sont entrés en contact avec Orochimaru... »

L’Inuzuka ferma les yeux, refusant d’admettre qu’il avait raison. Mais voir ces gosses littéralement se tuer devant ses yeux lui donnait envie de vomir. Shikamaru lâcha un soupire devant l’évidence, qu’auraient-ils pu faire ? Si seulement Ino avait été avec eux, peut-être que ses techniques auraient permit de les arrêter et de tirer plus d’informations d’eux... Enfin, ils étaient fixés à présent...

« Maintenant on sait à quoi sont dues les disparitions... Même si le choix d’enfants aussi fragiles m’échappe, mais chercher à comprendre la logique d’un fou pareil me semble être une perte de temps... Enterrons-les comme il se doit.

\- Et après, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Questionna Kiba.

\- Nous informerons les dirigeants du pays, qu’ils arrêtent tous les anciens disparus qui sont devenus des espions, puis nous rentrerons faire notre rapport à Konoha, avant qu’il ne se construise une nouvelle garde rapprochée. »

L’équipe prirent donc le temps d’enterrer les trois enfants, posant même quelques fleurs sauvages sur les mottes de terre. Ils ne purent s’empêcher de rester là quelques minutes avant de quitter les lieux. Peu après, ils rejoignirent leur campement et allumèrent un feu. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant où seuls les crépitements du bois témoignaient de leur présence.

« Et si personne pouvait l’arrêter ? Finit par lâcher Kiba. - Sérieux, ça fait plus de vingt ans qu’il est en cavale et personne n’a réussi à le coincer... La seule fois où c’est arrivé il était en position de faiblesse et on peut même pas dire qu’il était vraiment mort... »

Il s’attaquait à un ennemi trop fort et futé pour eux, toujours avec un coup d’avance. Car ce qui sauvait toujours le serpent était par dessus tout son ingéniosité. Shikamaru fixa les flammes dansantes, pensif. Lui aussi se demandait si tout ça n’était pas voué à l’échec.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu’on y arrive un jour, en tout cas, ça m’étonnerait que Konoha y arrive seul, mais on ne peut pas fermer les yeux sur ses agissements et le laisser faire à sa guise... Même si c’est clairement barbant...

\- Le moment où il doit changer de corps est celui où il est le plus vulnérable, on sait que ce sera dans un an... Il faut au moins pouvoir le localiser jusque-là, c’est notre meilleure chance. Rappela le ninja aux lunettes noires.

\- Sauf qu’il, doit bien se douter qu’on est au courant grâce à Sasuke-kun... Il sera préparé... Précisa Hinata.

\- Raah peu importe, on va lui tomber dessus cette ordure ! On a survécu à la 4ème Grande Guerre on va pas se laisser avoir par ce vieux taré dégueulasse ! » S’emporta l’Inuzuka.

La jeune Hyûga aurait aimé être aussi confiante que lui. Le moral dans les chaussettes, les chûnins se faufilèrent dans leur sac de couchage pour le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain matin, ils se pressèrent au bâtiment principal pour informer le chef du village et ses dirigeants. Ils décidèrent de la capture des anciens disparus dans le but d’endiguer les enlèvements. Les insectes de Shino furent d’une grande utilité, bien que tous les recherchés ne purent pas être trouvés, comme s’ils s’étaient volatilisés. Ce fut le cas notamment des deux jeunes d’hier. L’autre chose frappante était que les disparus niaient complètement leur lien avec le Sannin.

« Permettez-nous d’en emmener un à Konoha pour qu’il subisse un interrogatoire. Proposa le stratège.

\- Bien sûr, faites-donc, faites tout ce qu’il faut pour arrêter cet homme ! »

On pouvait entendre l’inquiétude du chef du village de l’Écume, qui ne craignait pas le serpent après tout. Ils embarquèrent l’un des captifs et ne perdirent pas de temps. L’équipe s’arrêta au village des Torrents afin de leur donner les mêmes informations et mit le cap sur Konoha.

Deux jours plus tard, les voilà rendus dans le bureau de Kakashi. Tout ce que leur captif avait accepté de leur confier était son nom.

« Vous avez été rapides, quand est-il et qui est cet homme, je vous écoutes ?

\- Les doutes du pays des Cascades sont confirmés, les disparitions sont bien l’oeuvre d’Orochimaru, mais il a un mode opératoire étrange. Cet homme s’appelle Nao Yoshida, il était sur la liste des mystérieux disparus. Orochimaru se sert d’eux pour kidnapper des enfants et... Leur donner la marque maudite... Expliqua le chef d’équipe.

\- La marque ? »

Le regard de l’épouvantail s’assombrit alors qu’il revit en mémoire celle de Sasuke qu’il avait tenté d’endiguer avec un de ses propres sceaux, sans succès. Le serpent recommençait donc...

« Oui... Trois enfants sont sortis de son repaire, dont les informations sont dans ce rouleau. Il le posa sur le bureau. - Sauf que, de ce qu’on sait, n’importe qui ne peut pas porter la marque, il a choisi ces enfants au hasard, qui ont mystérieusement survécu, enfin... Shikamaru baissa la tête.

\- Qu’il y a-t-il ? Kakashi fronça les sourcils et Kiba prit la parole.

\- On les a affrontés et leur marque a fini par les tuer quand ils en ont abusé, on n’a rien pu faire... »

Le 6ème Hokage soupira en fermant les yeux et s’avachit sur sa chaise. À quoi jouait le serpent ? Pourquoi cibler des gamins qui n’avaient de toute évidence pas les critères requis pour supporter un tel pouvoir, ni la haine, ni la puissance naturelle de leurs gènes, il n’était même pas entraînés.

« Et ce Nao fait mine de ne pas savoir de quoi on parle depuis qu’on l’a emmené avec nous ! »

L’homme-canin le fusilla du regard, persuadé qu’il mentait et couvrait le Sannin. Il avait plusieurs fois voulu lui en mettre une, mais fut chaque fois arrêté par l’ombre du Nara.

« Je vous jure que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez !

\- Arrêtes de -...

\- Kiba, calme-toi... S’il sait quoique soit, la section d’interrogatoire aura tout fait de le cuisiner. Emmenez-le y vite et en fonction de ce que nous trouverons, j’établirais notre prochain plan d’action. Ne vous sentez pas coupables pour ces enfants, il n’y en a qu’un seul et c’est Orochimaru. Vous avez réussi votre mission et elle paiera. »

Kakashi voyait dans leur regard leur culpabilité et tentait tant bien que mal de les réconforter. Ils étaient de bons éléments, leur mission avait été un succès malgré cet épisode sombre. L’équipe quitta enfin le bureau, une fois Nao entre les mains des interrogateurs, ils purent enfin rentrer chez eux pour souffler.

Quelques heures plus tard, l’interrogatoire de Nao prit fin. Celui-ci révéla qu’il avait été sous le contrôle du chakra d’Orochimaru depuis qu’il était réapparu et que lorsqu’il agissait pour lui, sa conscience semblait totalement inhibée, ne le laissant qu’avec un énorme trou noir sur les derniers événements. En revanche, rien d’autres ne subsistait dans ses souvenirs, aucune conversation.

Quoi que préparait le Sannin, les conséquences seraient considérables s’il parvenait à ses fins. Les moyens qu’il utilisait n’avait rien à voir avec ses habitudes...


	9. De l'eau au moulin

[Musique d'ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfw8bECyulc)

Des flambeaux muraux parsemaient les couloirs labyrinthiques. Seules les flammes dégageaient une fois de chaleur au fin fond des entrailles de la terre. Quiconque se nourrirait en ce lieu n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant. Il y régnait une atmosphère lugubre, et seuls des pas lents et nonchalants troublaient le silence du souterrain. Une main plus pâle que la neige ouvrit une porte en bois massif, qui s'ouvrit sur une salle emplie de matériels divers.

Mais le plus inquiétant entre ces quatre murs se développent en son centre. Deux silhouettes étaient retenues prisonnières, pieds et poings liés. Elles hurlaient, se débattaient contre ce mal qui les rongeait sans qu'elles ne puissent s'en délivrer. Leur destin était scellé, mais avant de rendre leur dernier souffle, elles allaient participer à l'avancer d'un projet.

«C'est parfait ... Leur corps répond enfin comme je le voulais ... Déclara une voix traînante emplie d'une satisfaction sadique.

\- Toujours les mêmes vieilles méthodes douteuses Orochimaru. Râla Suigetsu en grimaçant.

\- Allons, n'es-tu pas fier des capacités uniques que je t'ai offert? »

Le requin pesta et s'éloigna du serpent pour se rapprocher des deux prisonniers. Son regard s'attarda sur une marque lisse et d'un noir d'ébène, celle de la fille. Elle prenait la forme d'une fleur sur son omoplate, les pétales se détachaient au fur et à mesure que la marque s'étalait sur son corps frêle. Plutôt artistique pour un pouvoir aussi sombre. Suigetsu haussa un sourcil.

«Je ne vois pas la différence avec les autres? À quoi ça sert de refaire la même chose ... Et pourquoi avoir laisser partir les ninjas de Konoha?

\- Tu es bien curieux aujourd'hui. La différence se trouve au-delà de ce que tu as sous les yeux, je ne t'en révélerais pas plus. Et pour ce qui est de Konoha ... J'aime à leur laisser entrevoir une lueur d'espoir. L'espoir faire évoluer l'homme, lui donne un mais auquel il se raccroche au péril de sa vie. »

Et le détruire faisait partie de ses lubies. Orochimaru s'avança jusqu'à se trouver devant la jeune fille à genoux et haletante, son visage était couvert de larmes. D'un geste gracile il lui releva le menton et lui sourit. Ce dernier aurait pu être perçu comme bienveillant si une lueur malsaine ne dansait pas au fond de ses pupilles.

«Je vous en supplie arrêtez ... Ça fait mal, ça brûle ... Gémit-elle.

\- Tout s'arrêtera bientôt, je te le promet. »Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un air énigmatique.

L'ancien coéquipier de Sasuke le dévisagea. Il connaissait parfaitement le Sannin pour savoir avec lui, la fin signifiait la mort. Après tout, ces deux jeunes ont été remplis leur rôle, lui permettent d'analyser les réactions de trois sujets à sa nouvelle marque. La mort des trois garçons n'était que d'acquérir de nouvelles variables. Et à présent qu'ils venaient encore une fois de lui donner de précieuses informations en donnant de leur personne, ils présentent plus aucun intérêt pour lui.

«Orochimaru-sama, vous ne pensez pas qu'il serait temps de revoir vos objectifs? Vous êtes déjà immortel, c'était ça votre mais non? »

Karin se tenait appuyée à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Derrière elle, se tenait Juugo, silencieux comme à son habitude. Orochimaru ricana doucement en acceptant de retomber la tête de la jeune fille, celle-ci dodelina, incapable de soutenir son propre poids, à la limite de l'inconscience. Son comparse était dans un état similaire. Les mots du serpent sifflèrent de manière détachée, lente et menaçante, un rictus mauvais était accroché à ses lèvres.

«Est-ce donc la fin de la guerre qui vous donne le courage de vous dresser face à mes méthodes? Impertinents. Sachez que je ne vous retiens absolument pas auprès de moi, vous n'avez plus rien à m'offrir. Mais puisque j'ai eu le loisir de prendre soin de vous, je rechigne à vous tuer. D'autres s'en chargeront bien à ma place aussitôt que vous serez en cavale ... Quoique ... »

Il était leur meilleure protection et c'était principalement pour cette raison que le trio de suivi suivi. Sans cela, ils avaient terminé comme Sasuke, voire pire, exécutés. Orochimaru pris un malin plaisir à leur rappeler leur faiblesse et leur dépendance à son égard. Les trois membres de Taka tressaillirent, une sueur froide gravait sur la route le long de leur colonne vertébrale. Suigetsu esquissa un mouvement de recul face à l'aura meurtrière qui émanait du déserteur.

«Ce n'est pas -... Commença Karin, fébrile.

\- Allons, je plaisante. »

La tension étouffante de la salle redescendit d'un coup. Suigetsu marmonna qu'il avait un sens de l'humour des plus tordus.

«Vous vous demandez certainement à quoi j'aspire aujourd'hui et c'est tout à fait normal. Voyez-vous, les cinq grands villages ninjas aspirent à une période de paix durable. Mais l'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme, une grande victoire suffira-t-elle à consolider leurs liens et entériner les blessures du passé? C'est ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que j'ai envie d'expérimenter en cette nouvelle ère.

\- Que comptes-tu faire? Demanda enfin Juugo.

\- Faire en sorte de découvrir combien de temps prend le moulin pour se remettre à tourner, combien de grains de sable faudra-t-il pour annihiler cet espoir de paix si fragile. Les sciences humaines sont des plus fascinantes. Il n'y a qu'à observer Sasuke-kun ... Combien de temps sacrifiera-t-il dans son désir de rédemption, avant de basculer de nouveau vers ce qui le rend véritablement plus fort?

\- Sasuke ne retombera pas dans la haine, il est en train de changer! Tu veux qu'il sombre de nouveau? »

Karin identifie senti juste avant qu'ils ne partent avec le Sannin. Ce dernier avait voulu suivre de loin le terrible affront entre Sasuke et Naruto. Et à la fin, la rousse avait entrevu une sorte d'apaisement dans le chakra du brun. Comme si les mots du blond avaient fini par atteindre son cœur noirci. Il y avait toujours une partie glaciale, mais le changement, aussi infime soit-il, était bien présent. Orochimaru la fixa un instant, il était surprit par la ferveur dont faisait preuve la jeune Uzumaki.

«J'ai conscience de ne plus pouvoir aspirer à son Sharingan si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, il est devenu bien trop puissant avec ce Rinnegan. Mais je suis curieux de voir son évolution. »

\- Tch, tu t'es attaché ou quoi Orochimaru? Le nargua Suigetsu.

\- Les facettes de cet enfant m'intriguent, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler d'attachement, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois jaloux, Suigetsu. »

Orochimaru plissa ses yeux perçants emplis de malice. L'épéiste s'offusqua à l'idée que le serpent pense qu'il peut l'être.

«Ça ne nous dis pas ce que tu prépares concrètement. Renchérit le rouquin.

\- J'ai l'intention de mettre à l'épreuve la confiance qui unie l'Alliance Shinobi, rien de plus simple. »

Le trio n'était pas plus avancé, il apparaissait clair qu'Orochimaru souhaitait garder les détails de ses plans secrets. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'il les mette à exécution. S'ils avaient le malheur de vouloir le devancer en tentant de prévenir les villages, le Sannin aura tout fait de se débarrasser de l'homme. S'enfuir? Pas alors que l'alliance avait la ferme intention d'exterminer toute menace potentielle aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Pour le reste du monde, ils ont réalisé ni plus ni moins que des disciples à la solde d'Orochimaru.

Il arrivait par moment à Karin de regretter de s'être enfuit, de ne pas être restée avec Sasuke. Peut-être, aurait-elle réussi à échapper également à la peine de mort et aurait eu une chance de se bâtir une vie normale. Peut-être ... La rousse ne le saurait probablement jamais, il était trop tard pour changer de camp. Quant à Juugo, toujours enclin à quelques pulsions meurtrières bien avoir diminué, ne s'autorisait que quelques instants à l'extérieur des cellules du repaire. L'absence de celui qu'il considérait comme son garde-fou se faisait sentir et sa liberté totale lui manquait.

Suigetsu mordillait nerveusement la paille de sa bouteille d'eau, ses doigts se crispaient sur le plastique tandis qu'il ruminait intérieurement. Il était revenu à la case départ avec ce sale serpent alors que Sasuke lui avait rendu sa liberté! Le requin avait du mal à l'accepter et être dans le flou sur ce que le Sannin trafiquait, n'arrangeait rien!

«Rah mais dis nous clairement ce qu'il y a avec ces foutues marques! Tu l'as dis toi-même c'est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand choix, alors c'est bon, dévoile ton jeu! »

Karin et Juugo le dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux, il venait réellement de hausser le ton sur Orochimaru sans aucune forme de procès? Leur regard alternait entre le serpent et le requin, cherchant à savoir lequel mordrait en premier. Mais à la place, le Sannin se remit à ricaner.

«Pour oser me parler sur ce ton, tu as définitivement passer trop de temps avec Sasuke-kun, cela va de soi ...»

Réalisant enfin la portée de ses paroles, Suigetsu se ratatina légèrement sur lui-même, il venait de royalement merder. Ça y est il allait mourir, ici et maintenant.

«Je vais mettre ton insolence, sur le temps de réadaptation qu'il te faut pour reprendre ta place, Suigetsu. »

Encore cette aura qui le clouait au sol d'un regard. L'épéiste poussa un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé et n'ajouta rien, gardant ses yeux rivés vers le sol de pierre brune.

«Je vais satisfaire un bout de ta curiosité dénuée de patience cela dit ... Disons, que comparé à mes premiers tests, le chakra de Kyûbi répond beaucoup mieux au Senjutsu du serpent ...»

La nouvelle jeta un froid sur la pièce. Qu'avait-il fait, quand s'était-il procuré le chakra du démon renard? Toutes ces questions se lisaient sur les visages de Karin, Juugo et Suigetsu, qui n'en revenait pas. Orochimaru admirait les deux merveilles enchaînées, une expression prédatrice déformait ses traits. Les cris de douleur reprirent lorsque le déserteur effectua un simple indice mudra de son et son majeur. Un chakra rougeâtre consomma les dernières gouttes d’énergie vitale qui leur restait.

**_Et voilà la fin du chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons faire un petit tour du côté de Naruto, Neji et compagnie après tout ces rebondissements!_ **


	10. La fougue de la jeunesse !

[Musique d'ambiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuVQ2MwGSdU&list=RDfuVQ2MwGSdU&start_radio=1)

Aaah si seulement Iruka pouvait arrêter de parler, parler et encore parler ! Naruto n’en pouvait plus et saturait depuis déjà une bonne heure, alors qu’il n’avait commencé que depuis deux. Le chûnin avait pour mission de lui faire entrer dans la tête tout ce qu’il n’avait pas jugé utile à l’académie en plus de cours concernant l’environnement économique et politique du monde shinobi et ses spécificités. Autant dire que ce n’était pas parce qu’il avait grandit, que le héros de Konoha était plus attentif. Affalé sur sa table, les poignets pendant sur le rebord de son pupitre, Naruto se décomposait lentement mais sûrement. La voix de son sensei ne transformait en un curieux murmure de mots placés les uns après les autres.

« Naruto ! Tu m’écoutes quand je te parles ?! Cria soudainement le dauphin.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Oui, oui j’écoute Iruka-sensei !

\- Alors qu’est-ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda le brun d’un air sévère.

\- Hm.. Euuh.. Kumo.. C’était à Kumo ! »

Naruto fier de lui, lui offrit un grand sourire, avant de se prendre une nouvelle gueulante sur la tête ainsi que des coups de livre bien sentis.

« Et c’est tout ce que tu as retenu ! Pourquoi je me fatigues ?! T’as pas grandit d’un poil sale gosse ! S’égosilla Iruka.

\- Aaaaïeuh... Ça fait mal Iruka-sensei ! Mais c’est ennuyant tout ça aussi ! Protesta Naruto en se protégeant de ses bras.

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus intéressant, mais si tu veux pouvoir gérer un village, ce n’est pas de la force physique qu’il te faudra. Tu as vraiment besoin de ces connaissances Naruto, concentre-toi, tu veux ?

\- D’accord... »

Iruka le dévisagea quelques instants, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ce peu d’entrain alors qu’il lui rappelait son rêve. Naruto avait un caractère acharné et motivé, jamais défaitiste même dans les situations les plus désespérées. Or, aujourd’hui il était ailleurs et dissipé, enfin, plus qu’à l’accoutumé. Le chûnin n’ajouta rien cependant et se contenta de hocher la tête. Connaissant le blond il lui mentirait s’il lui demandait si tout allait bien. Iruka attendrait qu’il ne puisse pas le faire pour le pousser à parler. Il retourna donc au tableau et reprit ses explications sur les accords passés entre Konoha et Kumo au fil des années. L’instructeur s’appliquait à faire des schémas clairs au tableau pour aider son élève à mieux retenir.

Mais rien n’y faisait, Naruto n’avait aucune envie d’écouter ou du moins, son esprit était fatigué. Alors que ses pensées se mettaient une nouvelle fois à vagabonder, ses yeux azurs se posèrent sur la fenêtre ouverte... Le blondinet resta quelques secondes ainsi à la fixer, puis il jeta un œil à son sensei toujours de dos, et encore à la fenêtre. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et Naruto se leva le plus discrètement possible pour s’en rapprocher, avec pour objectif de se faire la malle au plus vite. L’Uzumaki était enfin arrivé à la traverse de la fenêtre et posa un pied sur le rebord.

« Salut ! Naruto-niichan !! »

\- Wouaaah ! Konohamaru, ça va pas ?! »

Naruto retomba en arrière et se cogna la tête au sol. Iruka fit volte-face, rouge de colère.

« Narutooooo ! »

Ce dernier attendant les prochains coups de livres mit instinctivement ses bras devant son visage, mais rien ne vint. À la place, il remarqua le regard soucieux de son sensei posé sur lui. Ce dernier avait les poings sur les hanches et cherchait la réponse à ses question en le sondant de ses yeux noisettes. Naruto se contenta de baisser la tête et soupirer. Konohamaru sauta à l’intérieur de la pièce, accompagné de ses fidèles amis, Moegi et Udon !

« Alors Naruto-niisan, on a appris que tu apprenais plein de choses pour devenir Hokage ! Ça doit être super ! S’extasia Moegi.

\- Ou- ouais, c’est vachement.. intéressant ! Répondit Naruto dans un sourire forcé, qui n’échappa nullement au petit fils du Sandaime.

\- Hoy, Naruto-niichan, t’allais pas t’enfuir avant qu’on arrive quand même ? »

Il croisa les bras sur son torse en faisant la moue, il serait très déçu d’apprendre que son rival et surtout mentor, fuyait la difficulté. Le blond daigna lever la tête vers lui, sachant pertinemment ce qu’il pensait mais ne répondit pas.

« Naruto, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de prendre ton rêve aussi peu au sérieux. Demanda Iruka.

\- Ce n’est pas que je le prend pas au sérieux Iruka-sensei... C’est juste... Entre la guerre, tous ces gens qui veulent me voir, la situation de Sasuke, les missions et les cours, je suis fatigué... J’ai- J’ai besoin de souffler, ça fait trop... »

Le dauphin resta bouge bée. D’un coup, un sentiment de culpabilité le frappa, comment n’y avait-il pas pensé ? Même Naruto et surtout lui, avait besoin de se reposer, pas juste physiquement mais également moralement. Konohamaru regarda son grand frère avec une mine triste, tout le monde le voyait comme un héros à présent, mais oubliait qu’il restait avant tout un être humain qui devait aussi récupérer de la guerre et tout ce qui en avait découlé. Iruka s’accroupit devant Naruto et posa une main sur son épaule, le poussant à relever la tête.

« Pardonne-moi Naruto, j’aurais dû m’en rendre compte. Tu as besoin d’un vrai repos, toi plus que nous tous. Allons chez Ichiraku, on reprendra les cours quand tu te sentiras près et j’irais parler à Tsunade pour qu’elle te donne quelques vacances. »

Le regard de Naruto s’illumina et il lui fit cette fois un vrai sourire.

« Merci Iruka-sensei ! En plus j’ai faim ! »

Pour ne pas changer, le dauphin secoua la tête et ils quittèrent tous la salle de classe pour aller manger un bout. Konohamaru expliqua qu’ils revenaient tous les trois d’une mission d’approvisionnement en vivres et qu’ils avaient croisé Sakura sur le chemin. Celle-ci leur avait donc apprit qu’il était à l’académie et ils avaient foncé pour venir le voir. Avec tous les événements, cela faisait un moment qu’ils ne s’étaient pas vu.

« Vous vous en sortez bien tous les trois, c’est cool ! Les félicita Naruto.

\- Ouais, on se ramollit pas ! Naruto-niichan, t’as intérêt à profiter du repos pour être à fond après, sinon je viendrais pour te surveiller !

\- Eeeeh ?! Tu vas voir, je vais tout apprendre par cœur !

\- Là je te reconnais. Ria Iruka. - N’empêche, ça m’a ramené des années en arrière de te crier dessus comme ça, tu n’as jamais pu rester en place ! Le temps passe vite, mais tu ne changes pas. »

Naruto passa une main derrière sa tête, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles. La nostalgie les gagna tous les deux et Iruka ébouriffa ses cheveux affectueusement.

« C’est vrai, tu n’as pas l’air plus intelligent qu’avant ! Lança Konohamaru, l’air moqueur en pouffant.

\- Hoy Konohamaru ! Parle autrement au futur Hokage ! Tu vas voir quand je le serais, je te donnerais toute la paperasse !

\- T’as pas le droit de faire ça, d’abord !

\- Tu veux parier ?! »

Les deux rivaux se lancèrent dans une bataille de regard enfantine sous le rire du chûnin et l’air dépité de Moegi devant leur manque de maturité.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura marchait d’un pas serein dans les couloirs de l’hôpital, un calepin sous le bras. La fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage mais la jeune femme souriait. Elle s’arrêta devant la porte 215, toqua deux fois puis entra. Des yeux nacrés et tirés par la fatigue des opérations se tournèrent vers elle. Le jeune homme avait été sorti de son coma artificiel il y a quelques jours maintenant.

« Bonjour Neji, comment tu te sens ? J’ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi. »

L’Hyûga était allongé, le dossier sous sa tête légèrement relevé. Une perfusion gouttait à son bras droit et son torse était couvert de bandages et pansements. Ses cheveux longs encadraient son visage aminci mais il ne perdait rien de son élégance.

\- Bonjour Sakura, j’ai un peu mal mais c’est supportable. Je ne doutais pas de toi et Tsunade-sama, je t’écoutes. » Il sourit faiblement.

La rose lui rendit son sourire et tout en lui administrant une dose d’antidouleurs, le renseigna sur son état.

« Même si tu as perdu ton rein gauche, tes autres organes sont en bonne voie de guérison et se régénèrent comme il faut grâce aux soins. Il faut que tu restes alité pendant quelques temps encore par contre, ils sont encore faibles et ton système immunitaire aussi.

\- Je vois, merci, c’est grâce à v-..

\- Nejiiiii ! »

Gai entra en trombe dans la chambre du malade, les larmes aux yeux sous l’émotion. Sakura s’écarta de la route de son fauteuil in-extremis alors que l’expert en taijutsu se rapprochait de son élève, qui grimaçait déjà d’entendre autant de bruits.

« Nejiii, comment tu vaaas ? Renchérit Lee, dans le même état que son sensei.

\- Doucement tous les deux ! Il est encore fragile ! Tonna Sakura avec autorité.

\- Aaah vous n’êtes pas possibles... Soupira Tenten, même si elle était également soulagée.

Les deux hommes à la coupe au bol commencèrent leur inspection de l’Hyûga, allant jusqu’à vérifier s’il n’avait pas mal aux orteils.

« Ça va, ça va je vais bien, arrêtez de me tripoter, ça devient gênant... » Grommela Neji en récupérant son pied.

Au fond il était content de les voir tout de même.

« On est tellement heureux que tu sois sorti d’affaire ! Sakura, dans combien de temps il pourra quitter l’hôpital ? S’empressa le rival de Kakashi

\- Dans au moins deux semaines, il faut qu’on soit sûrs qu’il cicatrise parfaitement et il faudra qu’il fasse un check-up chaque semaine pendant les deux qui suivront. Bien sûr pas de mission ni d’exercices durant ce laps de temps autre que de la marche.

\- Je vais vraiment m’ennuyer pendant ces quatre semaines... Soupira le cousin de Hinata.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête Neji, je te tiendrais compagnie, on gardera la fougue de la jeunesse ensemble ! S’exclama Lee qui s’enflammait déjà.

\- Ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne te laisserais pas supporter ces deux énergumènes tout seul. » Le rassura l’experte en armes.

Sakura les regardait avec amusement, l’équipe Gai était un sacré phénomène mais ils étaient touchants et chaleureux dans leur excès. Heureusement que Neji et Tenten contrebalançaient l’énergie débordante des deux amateurs du corps-à-corps. Ils se calmèrent après les retrouvailles et Neji s’enquit de la situation d’après-guerre. Gai lui fit un résumé, et termina en parlant de Naruto et Sasuke.

« Alors ils ont vraiment fini par se battre... Naruto va bien ?

\- Il va bien même si je le soupçonne d’être fatigué moralement, il ne s’arrête pas. Je devrais lui dire.

\- Oui, il est capable de se surmener jusqu’à l’épuisement... Confirma le détenteur du Byakugan. - Et par rapport à Sasuke, vous vous y faites ? »

La médic-nin le fixa, surprise par sa question. Un sourire balaya son étonnement.

« Ce n’est pas facile mais, c’est pour le mieux, on espère. Il faut laisser le temps faire les choses, j’ai confiance en lui.

\- Je vois... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser pour l’instant mais je fais confiance à Naruto, s’il s’est rendu, c’est qu’il a fait un pas hors des ténèbres. »

Sakura était plutôt rassurée que Neji ne soit pas hostile à son retour. Vu le caractère du noiraud, elle n’aurait pas parié là-dessus. Elle avait hâte qu’il ait purgé sa peine et peur à la fois, peur qu’il décide de repartir.

« Ça va aller Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun est un enfant de la feuille et la volonté du feu doit bien être toujours présente chez lui ! La rassura Lee de son optimisme naturel, soutenu par Gai.

\- Tu as raison Lee-san. Pour l’heure, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux ici !

\- C’est ça Sakura, laisse la fougue de la jeunesse te guider ! Ah ah ah ! » Le fauve de jade de Konoha rit aux éclats et la rose échangea un regard entendu avec Tenten, rien ne pouvait atteindre sa bonne humeur.

_C’est la fin du chapitre 10, en espérant qu’il vous ait plu. N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à voter ! Dans les prochains chapitres on se concentrera sur la mission de Sasuke au pays du Son !_


End file.
